


The Lucky Ones

by CanOfLoki



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanOfLoki/pseuds/CanOfLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for later slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for my good friends @Bad_Ass_Bucky & @Loki_Your_King on Twitter.

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 1**

The snow was falling, too, on the day he fell. He wished he could be as graceful, but grace was not a virtue James "Bucky" Barnes possessed. Bravery, loyalty, charisma, yes. But not grace. Sadly, he also did not possess the ability to fly, so he did what any normal man would do when falling to their death. He screamed. He flailed. He did these for longer than he had expected. Just how far down was it? When he agreed to join his best friend Steve, now known as Captain America, waging war against the Nazis and Hydra, he knew it would be dangerous. He had come to terms with the likelihood of getting shot, being blown up, and many of other ways of dying. Falling from a train after trying to take on a Hydra robot was not a death he had considered. It was a shame really. This was turning out to be a long fall, but it wasn't going to be nearly long enough for Bucky to accept this fate.

As luck would have it, Bucky hit some fairly pliable tree branches before slamming into the snow. They hurt like hell, but the fact he was still hurting, laying there in the cold, meant he was alive. Inexplicably, miraculously, alive. Bucky laid still, afraid to move. Afraid he was really dead and this is where he'd be spending eternity. No, he had to still be alive. He could hear the rumble of the train fading away, that had to mean something, right? Shit! He remembered Steve and the men up there, fighting without him. He tried to sit up, but the pain blazed inside him, he cried out and fell back. The cold was beginning to seep into his wet clothes, and he wondered vaguely if he was bleeding somewhere. Shivering, trying desperately to hang onto consciousness, he did not hear the soft crunch of approaching footsteps. Just before the cold and the pain and the blackness overtook him, Bucky heard a gasp. He opened his eyes and saw a man kneeling above him. As Bucky looked up into the unfamiliar face, and his blue eyes met with intense green ones. The word "beautiful" flashed through his head, then nothing more.

**-oooooooooooo-**

"Loki, wait!"

Loki stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"I do not wish to watch you spar today, brother," the raven haired god said.

Thor caught up with him in the hall and pulled Loki's arm gently, turning him.

"You haven't in weeks," Thor said to his younger brother. "What can I do to convince you to stop isolating yourself. Your friends miss you."

Loki laughed inwardly at this. Friends, he scoffed. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were not his friends. They tolerated him because he was Thor's brother. The Lady Sif did not even go so far as to tolerate him. She was very up front with her thoughts on Loki. No, these people were not friends. And Loki doubted it was them who missed his company. That thought softened Loki's expression and he smiled at Thor.

"I am sorry Thor, I want to spend time with everyone, but I am working on an important spell, and I need to continue my research." He placed a hand at the back of Thor's head and met his eyes. "You will do well in your practice today, I have no doubt. But I must go. I will see you at dinner." With that he walked away, leaving a frowning Thor behind.

Loki found no sense in burdening his doting brother with his true feelings. He'd had them for as long as he could remember. The feeling of not fitting in, being an outsider, being different. He could scarcely believe he came from the same stock as Thor. Though the brothers were both tall, where Thor was brawny, Loki was slight. Thor was outgoing and gregarious, Loki was quiet and preferred solitude. Thor, the warrior, and Loki, the spell-caster. Thor embodied warmth and sunshine and Loki, cool moonlight. Despite their differences, they were close. No one besides his brother ever bothered to try to understand him. Sure, the Warriors Three and even Sif were there. But they were there because of Thor, because they had always been, not because they wanted to be. Loki was okay with this. He didn't need people meddling in his life. He was happiest alone, with his thoughts, his magic, and his books.

Loki pushed these thoughts from his head as he entered the palace library. This was one of Loki's favorite places in all the realms. It was seldom crowded, and the few who frequented it as much as he did, knew to leave him be. He went directly to the shelf where he knew he would find the book he wanted. Taking it to a table near the back of the library, he opened it to where he had left off the day before and lost himself in it.

A few hours later, Loki felt confident enough to attempt the spell on his own. He closed the book, replaced it on the shelf, and headed to the outskirts of the palace. He made sure he was truly alone, then sat down under a tree, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Summoning all his strength, he began to mutter under his breath. He felt the ground shift beneath him, but he held his focus. Speaking louder now, afraid to open his eyes, he kept going even as the dizziness threatened to undo him. Loki continued reciting the magical words until the stillness returned and he felt a sudden coldness on his skin. He fell silent and opened his eyes slowly. Looking around, he no longer saw the golden Asgardian sunlight. Instead there was white everywhere, and the landscape was bathed in silvered light. He wondered briefly if he had aimed incorrectly and transported himself to Jotunheim, but this world was brighter, and the trees everywhere told him he was indeed on Midgard.

Perfect, he thought. Loki stood, brushing the falling snow from his leather tunic. Finally, he had a way to escape the clutches of his well-meaning, but overbearing brother. There was no way Thor could track him down all the way to Midgard, and he doubted even the gatekeeper Heimdall knew there was a way to travel between the realms without using the Bifrost. Loki began to walk, aimlessly really, since he had no idea where in this realm he was. On all sides of him, sheer snowcapped mountains rose high into the sky, over the treetops. He heard nothing except his boots on the snow as he walked. It was very peaceful, this place. The cold didn't bother him at all. In fact, it was a nice change from the constant warmth of Asgard.

He wandered, lost in his thoughts for some time, until a strange sound made him stop and take notice. Coming from up on the cliff, he heard a faint rumbling. As he gazed up at the sheer face of the mountain, the sound grew louder and louder, until Loki spied a Midgardian machine he knew was called a train. He was close to the base of the mountain and he could see the sleek, black machine quite clearly. Suddenly, there was an explosion in one of the cars, and Loki watched with interest as the train grew nearer. He could now make out a gaping hole in the side of the car, no doubt left by the blast. It looked as if there were two males hanging from the side. Loki had no idea what was going on, and he didn't much care for the fate of mortals, but he was curious. As he watched, a piece of the train fell away, taking one of the men with it. He heard both men cry out, and then the unlucky one fell some distance away, into the trees.

So much for peace and quiet, Loki thought to himself. He debated whether he should look for the human man. No doubt the mortal would not survive the fall, and Loki wasn't sure if he was up for witnessing the gore of what was left of the body. He started off anyway, toward the direction the man fell, walking at a brisk pace, but not really hurrying. When he heard an anguished cry, however, he began to run in spite of himself.

Finally, when he came across the man lying in the snow, Loki stopped in his tracks. He approached quietly, the crunching of his boots unable to be heard over the ragged breathing of the injured and shivering male. Loki knelt next to the man and gasped softly as he really looked at him. This mortal man was beautiful. When the human's eyes caught his, Loki felt his whole world shift. This was different than the dizzying unbalance of his trip to this realm. In fact, for the first time in as long as he could remember, his world felt more balanced than he thought possible. A thousand questions ran through Loki's head in those too few seconds. But before he could voice anything, the man's eyes closed and he lost consciousness. Loki found himself breathing heavily, panting even though the run hadn't winded him. Why was he so affected? He blinked a few times, clearing his head, willing the unfamiliar feelings to leave his mind. He stood, took another look at the unconscious man, and turned to walk away. He felt foolish now, and wished for nothing more than to forget this ever happened.

He got no more than twenty steps away when Loki felt himself begin to panic. The thought of walking away from this stranger and never knowing who he was or seeing those eyes again terrified him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was back at the man's side. The human's rough breathing assured Loki that he was still alive, but for how long? Loki didn't know, but he suspected it would not be for long. He needed to do something. He believed the healers of Asgard could help, but Loki did not trust himself to use magic to bring them back. He doubted his strength, and he knew he wouldn't be able to focus right now. Cursing himself for being weak, and feeling desperate, he looked up to the sky.

"Heimdall!" Loki cried, "Open the bifrost!"

It took a few moments, but Loki finally saw the colored clouds begin to form. Easily, yet gently, he picked up the man. Loki clutched the frail body securely and both god and mortal disappeared into the light.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for later slash.

**-The Lucky Ones - Chapter 2**

Loki paced. He was not usually one for fidgeting, but he had never known this much amount of nervous energy. His mind raced. Loki, who was talented in spinning tales so much so that the people referred to him as the God of Lies, was at a complete loss as to what to tell his father about the human he had brought back from Midgard. Ahh, the human. That thought caused Loki to pause in his steps and give a small smile. After exiting the bifrost, giving Heimdall a pointed look that said both "Thank you" and "I'll explain later," Loki easily magicked himself and the injured man into the healing room. Thank the gods traveling within Asgard was a trick he had mastered as a child. The healers went into action immediately, keeping smartly quiet and not questioning the god about anything. None of the medics had ever worked with a mortal before, but they were educated enough to know what they were doing. Loki had stepped back, allowing them to work, but he watched intently. Finally, after some time, one of the healers approached him.

"He has some broken ribs and some internal injuries," the woman told him stiffly, for the prince intimidated her. "He seems to be healing himself at a much faster rate than we have heard about in Midgardians. We have given him something to help him sleep, to allow his body to continue healing. He is stable, but will not wake for several hours."

Loki could feel the tears of relief spring to his eyes as he listened. He blinked and forced them away, refusing to appear so emotional in front the healer. But the woman, she knew.

"He will live, my prince," She said quietly, before giving a small bow and retreating back to confer with the other medics.

At that, a tear escaped. Loki quickly wiped it away and strode to the bed where the mortal lay resting, now dressed in a linen tunic. The healing room doors opened and a guard came to tell Loki that the king wished to see him. Cursing under his breath, but not at all surprised, Loki looked once more at this infuriatingly intriguing man and stood to leave.

"My prince," one of the healer's aids called out. Loki turned as the woman walked to him. "We have his belongings safely stored, but I thought you might want this. I do not know it's value, but the mortal wore it around his neck as though it were jewelry." She placed in Loki's hand a set of small rectangular metal plates, held on a small chain. He looked at the inscription on the plates. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes" they read, along with other information which Loki did not know the meaning of. So this man, who had Loki so turned upside down, was called James.

"Thank you," Loki said to the woman. He tucked the metal plates into a pocket and left the room.

Odin, the All Father, king of all the realms, was making Loki wait. And as much as Loki resented it, he tried to use the time to come up with an explanation to give his father. He simply could not tell Odin that he had met the human's eyes and felt "something." No, the god could not even explain that feeling to himself, how could he make his father understand? He cursed under his breath again. These emotions were so foreign to Loki, and he was beginning to get very angry with himself for not being able to let them go.

The door to his father's chambers opened. Loki swallowed his nervousness, took a deep breath and entered the room. The All Father was standing on the terrace of the open room, looking out over Asgard, his kingdom. He truly was a royal figure, with his golden armor and white beard. Even the shimmering eye patch he wore over his right eye was regal. He turned when Loki stepped out onto the terrace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin demanded, but with little anger in his voice.

"Father, I can explain-" Loki began, but the king interrupted him, speaking forcefully.

"Traveling between realms outside the bifrost. You thought this was an important skill to learn? It is a very dangerous thing to do, Loki. And did you think I would not know what you had done?"

Loki looked down and said nothing. Odin stepped closer to his son and when he put his hands on Loki's shoulders, Loki lifted his eyes. Though only one eye remained on Odin's face, this solitary eye held Loki's gaze as strongly as two ever could.

"I will not have you attempt it again," the king's tone left no room for discussion. Loki complied with a quick nod, though he doubted it was an agreement he'd stick to. Odin's arms dropped and he turned away.

"I do not know how you managed to figure out that spell. You do have many talents, my son." There was some pride in Odin's voice now. Loki breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he would not be punished further.

"Now," the All Father continued, "What of this human you have brought back?"

"He fell from a train half a mile above the ground and lived, father. I do not know how a mortal could have survived such a fall, but he did," Loki explained. "The place was remote, there was nowhere that I could bring him to receive help and I did not feel right leaving him there to die after living through what he had already." Loki felt comfortable enough with this explanation. It was true, without revealing any more than necessary.

"Humans do not belong on Asgard. He will have to return immediately." Odin said calmly.

"I understand, Father. I ask only that he can remain here until he is fully healed. I would like to ask him some questions. Perhaps learn how he lived through the fall." Loki tried to mask the pleading tone in his voice.

Odin regarded his younger son for a few moments. Did he suspect anything? Loki hoped not, and held his gaze at first, but found he had to look away sooner than he wanted to. Damn this newfound inability to keep his emotions in check!

"Very well. As soon as the healers declare him well, he will have one day before he - and he alone - returns to Midgard."

"Thank you, father." Loki bowed his head and started for the door.

"Do you know his name?" Odin called out before his son left the room.

"His name is James, or so it says on the metal plates he wore around his neck." Loki answered. When his father gave no further reply, Loki turned and exited.

Having nowhere else he needed to be, the god made his way back to the healing room. The few women left in the room glanced up at him when he entered, but returned quickly to their work. Luckily they were on the far side of the chamber, and no one was near the bed where James lay. The man was in the same position, perfectly still except for his quiet breathing. Loki looked down at him. "James" he whispered, liking the feel of the name on his lips. James' brown hair was tousled, and his cheeks flushed with healthy color, but he had the most serene expression on his sleeping face. Loki reached out to touch James' cheek, but stopped himself. He glanced over at the medics, but they were not paying attention to him. Still, Loki did not trust himself, so instead he pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

Now that it was quiet, Loki had nothing to distract him from his thoughts. He watched the rise and fall of James' chest as he breathed, and thought back to what exactly happened back on Earth. When James had looked into his eyes, Loki had felt something. Something he had never felt before. He couldn't explain it. It was the feeling of belonging. And of knowing something outside yourself mattered more to you than anything you felt inside. These were extremely unfamiliar thoughts for this particular god, who had never felt like he had belonged anywhere. Who had always kept his own intentions at the top of his priority list. How had one moment of eye contact with a man, a human man no less, caused such a shift in his emotions? And more importantly, would he still feel those things when James awoke? Tired from the traveling, and all the drama, Loki soon drifted off to sleep, his body subconsciously leaning toward the man on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for later slash. Tiny lemon in this one!

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 3**

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled Loki from his slumber. He immediately sat up and looked over to James, who was still sleeping. Realizing what had woken him, Loki glanced up and saw Thor looking down at him with concern. The younger god stood and gestured for Thor to follow him out into the hall.

"Brother..." Loki said, guardedly.

"What is going on, Loki? Who is that man? He is from Midgard, how did he get here? Did you bring him?" Thor peppered him with questions. Loki held up a hand for Thor to give him a chance to answer.

"I learned a spell that allowed me to travel to Midgard on my own, without using the bifrost," Loki began. He respected Thor enough not to try to lie to him, though he would not tell him every detail. "While there I witnessed this man fall to his death, only he did not die. He was injured, and there was no help for him there, so I brought him back here."

The blond god looked furious and Loki was glad Thor was not currently carrying his hammer, Mjolnir.

"You used magic to travel to Earth? Loki, that is madness! You could have killed yourself! Does father know?"

"Yes, brother," Loki rolled his eyes, "I've already been forbidden to do it again."

"And the human? What did father say about him? Why, in all the realms, would you bring a mortal here? To save him? Since when do you care about the lives of humans?"

"He is to be sent back to Midgard as soon as he is well enough." Loki said through gritted teeth. "And I brought him here because I did not know what else to do. It seemed a shame to just leave him to die. I admit I am curious how he survived the fall in the first place."

"You have never deemed the human race as worthy of your curiosity before," Thor said. He knew his brother well enough to be skeptical. Loki was always hiding something.

Annoyed at being called out, Loki brushed past his brother and walked a few steps away, keeping his back to Thor.

"I only wish to know what happened. As soon as James has explained, he will be gone." Loki stated.

"James?" Thor asked.

"His name was written on these," Loki pulled the small metal necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Thor.

"I see," Thor looked over the tags and then to his brother. "What are you not telling me, Loki?"

Before Loki could react, the door to the healing room opened and one of the nursemaids stepped out. She gave a quick bow.

"My princes, the human is waking up." she stated, and stepped aside as the two brothers went through the door.

**-oooooooooooo-**

Consciousness flitted back to Bucky very slowly, teasing him by coming just close enough for him to grab hold, but then darting away before he could. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was able to open his eyes. He tried to focus, but dizziness took over and he closed his eyes again. He struggled to remember what had happened, how he came to be in this state, but the memories eluded him. He felt gentle hands pulling his shoulder, lifting him into a sitting position. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a woman smiling down at him.

"Are you feeling well enough to sit?" she asked in a kind voice, arranging the pillows behind his back..

Bucky nodded. The dizziness was fading, and he looked around the room now that he could see. The walls looked like they were made of gold, the floor of shiny black stone. It did not look like any room he had ever been in. In addition to the woman, there was a large blond man, dressed in some pretty strange clothing. It looked like leather armor, like a costume. He stared down at Bucky with concern.

"Where am I?" Bucky asked the blond man, in a raspy voice.

"You are in Asgard, mortal." The answer came in a slight accent. "I am Thor, you may know me as the God of Thunder."

Bucky raised his eyebrows at this. What the hell was going on? Was he dead? Dreaming? Hallucinating? "Asgard? The God of Thunder? You've got to be kidding me."

"I do not jest." Thor sneered. "I speak the truth. You dare doubt me, human? I am a Prince of Asgard!"

Bucky recoiled slightly as the tall figure towered over him in anger. Just then another man, just as tall, but thinner and dark haired, stepped forward from seemingly nowhere and placed a hand on Thor's arm.

"Thor, you need to calm down. There's is no need to get upset," the man said quietly. "I am sure this all seems rather unbelievable to James."

The black haired man looked down at Bucky finally, and Bucky's breath caught in his throat. Those green eyes. He had seen them before, but where? He held the man's gaze for several moments before the other man turned away.

"Come Thor, we should go to dinner. We will be missed if we are not there. And I am sure James needs to rest."

"Wait," James said. "Who are you? I've seen you before."

"My name is Loki. I found you after you fell and brought you here."

"I fell..." Bucky whispered, trying to grasp the fleeting memories. He gasped as everything came flooding back. Hydra, Red Skull, the train, Steve. Steve! He had to get back to his friend, they must be so worried! He swung his legs over and tried to stand up. It was too much too soon though, and wooziness made him sit back down. The nurse rushed to his side.

"You must not try to stand yet," she chided, softly, urging Bucky to lay back down. "You have recovered from grave injuries and your body needs more time to heal."

Bucky allowed himself to be repositioned back in the bed. He laid back and waited for his head to clear.

"My princes, you should go. The patient needs his rest and you need to attend supper. I will send for you later, when he is feeling better." Bucky looked over as the nurse politely ushered the men to the door. The green eyed man - Loki - looked back once more and met Bucky's eyes for a moment. His expression was unreadable, but that short moment of eye contact was enough that Bucky wanted to call out to him and beg him to stay. He swallowed the feeling, not understanding it and afraid to act on it. The two men left, and Bucky was left alone with the nurses once more.

"Where am I really?" Bucky asked the woman who had returned to adjust his covers. "What sort of hospital is this?"

"You are indeed in Asgard. Thor was speaking the truth." she answered. "You are in the palace healing room."

"And he is really the "God of Thunder"?"

The nurse chuckled at this. "I do believe that is what your people call him."

"And Loki? Is he a god too?"

"Aye. Loki and Thor are brothers, sons of the king, Odin the All Father. As I know it, Loki is known in your realm as the God of Mischief."

"Mischief, huh?" Bucky grinned.

"The title does suit him," the woman's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"And what is your name?" Bucky was suddenly feeling sleepy again and he laid his head back on the pillow.

"I am called Ingrid," She smiled down at Bucky. "You should rest now, James. There is plenty of time for questions after you have recovered more"

Bucky yawned. "Hey, call me Bucky. Only my parents call me James." He closed his eyes and everything faded.

**-oooooooooooo-**

Loki was quiet as he and Thor made their way to the dining hall. Thor had tried to ask him questions, but Loki pointedly ignored them. Finally, Thor gave up and they both walked in silence. Loki remained silent through the meal, lost in his thoughts of James and eager to return to the healing room - without his brother's company this time. He finished eating quickly, begged his excuse, and exited the dining hall before anyone could stop him. Not wanting to reveal just how desperate he was to see James again, he returned to his own rooms. Loki wasn't tired at all. He again felt like he was full of restless energy. The desire to talk to James burned inside him, but he wanted to wait a while. He took a book of spells off his desk and sat down on the edge of his bed. He had read this one countless times before, and it did not help much to distract him from his thoughts.

Oh, how he had resented Thor's presence in the healing room when James had awoken. That was certainly not how Loki had imagined their first meeting to go. When Thor entered the chamber first, Loki had hesitated. He did not want the dizziness he had felt the last time he'd seen James to hit him while Thor was in the room. Fearing the worst, Loki stayed behind his brother, wishing he could use his magic to make Thor vanish. Well, he could make Thor vanish, but he would just reappear somewhere else and then he'd return to demand an explanation. That would be troublesome.

Watching the interaction between his brother and James had put Loki on edge. Thor and his temper! Those two were never far apart, Loki mused. But when James had looked at him, Loki tensed, waiting for the world to turn on end. Though the eye contact left him breathless, he was able to maintain control easily enough. It was hard to look away, but Loki did after a few moments. He really wanted to leave, this was all wrong. Then James spoke to him. Loki answered him smoothly, but inside he was in turmoil. He watched in dismay as James struggled to get up, wanting to rush to his side and comfort him. Loki had actually clenched his hands together to stop himself from wrapping his arms around James, so strong was his desire.

Was this love? Loki wondered, abandoning his book and stretching out on his bed. He was so very unfamiliar with that concept, having never felt anything like it before. There had been a few maidens who had tried to capture his attention in the recent years, but not one was successful. None had stirred the coldness he usually felt in his heart - until now. Staring up at the shining golden ceiling, Loki imagined what it would be like to hold James in his arms, like he had seen so many other couples on Asgard doing. To kiss James as he had seen Thor kissing countless maidens. Oh yes, he thought, this was a pleasant fantasy. A warmth ran through Loki's body, settling in his groin. Lazily, he trailed his hands up and down his stomach, inching lower as his thoughts ran wild in his head. His penis throbbed, and Loki loosened the laces of his trousers, gripping himself firmly. A soft moan escaped his lips as his hand moved up and down his length. He threw his other arm over his eyes, feeling a bit shameful but too caught up in the moment to care. Picturing James' face, his eyes, his lips, imagining James' body against his own, Loki knew this wouldn't take long. Breathing hard, stroking fast, Loki came in hot spurts across his stomach.

Loki laid still for a while, waiting for his heart to stop pounding and his breathing to return to normal. When it did, he got up and went into his washroom to clean himself up. Once done, he returned to his bed and flopped down, burying his face in his pillow. He knew he was in big trouble. The god was no stranger to pleasuring himself, but this was the first time he had done it while thinking of a specific person. The fact it was another male was not an issue, no one on Asgard cared much about gender preference, and Loki had suspected his for a while now. But James was a mortal, and a complete stranger. And set to return home in a few days time, never to be seen again, Loki's brain cruelly reminded him. He groaned into the pillow.

After a while, Loki heard voices out in the hall. Thor and his friends were returning from supper, talking loudly, laughing, and carrying on. Loki rolled his eyes and glared at the door. Finally the loudness faded as they walked on. The god was pleased at the silence, but it did not last long before a knock sounded at his door. Growling under his breath, Loki got up and walked to the door.

"Go away" Loki said to the door, refusing to open it.

"Brother, I wish to speak with you," Thor's muffled voice came through. He must have stayed behind after Sif and the others left.

"Well, I do not wish to speak, so leave me be."

"Brother..." Thor began, but said nothing more. Loki waited until he heard footsteps moving away. Suddenly Loki remembered something, and he rushed out into the hall.

"Thor, wait" he called out. Thor stopped and turned to face Loki with a questioning look.

"I still do not wish to talk, but I would like the necklace. The metal plates that belong to James." Loki held his hand out, but Thor just looked at him.

"Please, brother" Loki huffed impatiently.

"What is this human to you, Loki?" Thor narrowed his eyes, studying his little brother.

Curse Thor for choosing now to become curious, Loki thought. He had never had trouble pulling the wool over his brother's eyes before. Thor was not unintelligent, but he rarely thought too far below the surface. Frustrated, Loki sighed.

"I...I don't know," he admitted.

Thor removed the chain from his pocket. He grasped Loki's hand after pressing the necklace into it.

"I want you to be careful, brother," Thor said, meeting Loki's eyes. "You do not know this mortal. I can see you care for him, though I do not understand why."

Loki nodded, but said nothing. Thor clasped his hand on the back of Loki's neck, an affectionate gesture he did often. He gave Loki a grin, then turned and continued on to his own room.

Loki placed the chain into his pocket and returned to his chamber, closing the door behind him. He waited another few minutes, and then used his magic to transport himself silently and secretly to the hall outside the healing room. He glanced around quickly to make sure he was not being observed, took a deep breath, and entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for later slash.

**-The Lucky Ones - Chapter 4**

Loki entered to see James sitting up in his bed, laughing with one of the nurses. He walked up to the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find that his mind stayed clear, even standing so close to James. He wondered if his earlier activities had anything to do with this, but dismissed those thoughts quickly. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now. A slight blush crept up his face. James looked over and smiled shyly at Loki.

"You must be feeling better." Loki said, returning the smile.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Ingrid is a peach." James winked at the nurse and Loki felt a stab of jealousy. He smiled tightly at Ingrid, but said nothing. Ingrid, still intimidated by the prince, retreated quickly.

"I am glad to hear it." Loki said, pulling a chair up next to the bed and sitting. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, most of it. Though I am still lost on a few of the details. Like how I survived and how I got here."

"Will you tell me, James? How you came to be on that train? I am curious to know," About everything, Loki added silently.

"Can you call me Bucky? I don't care for the name James."

"Of course, Bucky" Loki replied. He rather liked how similar Bucky sounded to his own name. "We found your name on these." He pulled the chain from his pocket and handed it to Bucky.

"My dogtags! I thought I'd lost them." Bucky exclaimed and put the chain around his neck.

"Dog tags?" From what Loki knew, dogs were a creature on Midgard, regarded as lower than humans. "Why would you wear a necklace belonging to a dog?"

"They're just called that," Bucky laughed. "Our military gives them out to soldiers, to use as identification, among other things. There is a lot of pride in wearing them"

"Then I am glad to return them to you," Loki said with a smile. "So you are a soldier? Is that what led you to the train?"

"It's kind of a long story," Bucky began. "I was in the army, and my troop got captured by the enemy. A really bad guy named Schmidt, who had a whole army of his own. My buddy, Steve, came and saved us. Turns out he's some sort of superhero now."

"Superhero?" Loki was not familiar with that term.

"The last time I had seen him, he was a scrawny little boy, but when he showed up in Germany...he had grown. He was bigger, a lot bigger. And strong...brave." Bucky gave a wistful smile, obviously thinking fondly of his friend. " I mean, he had always been brave, but it seemed like he didn't have anything to fear anymore. He rescued me from the lab where Schmidt was doing some nasty shit to me, and got us both out of the building as it exploded around us. "

"He sounds like a good friend to have," Loki said, though he was fairly certain his own rescuing skills were far superior than this Steve person.

"He is. I've got to get back so I can let him know I'm okay." Bucky sighed. Loki felt a pang in his heart to hear Bucky talking about returning to Midgard. He knew it was going to happen much too soon.

"You will when you're fully healed, don't worry about that." Loki tried to sound reassuring, though he probably wasn't as successful as he hoped. Feeling anxious once again, Loki got up from the chair and walked to the foot of the bed. He stood with his back to Bucky, not trusting himself to look at him. There was a quiet rustling behind him, then Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Bucky, who had gotten out of bed and was standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bucky asked softly. His hand rested on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked at Bucky with wide eyes for a few moments. The proximity was maddening. His knees threatened to buckle and his heart stuttered in his chest. Was he the only one feeling this? Did Bucky want him as much as he wanted Bucky? The cynical coldness in his heart told him no, that he was fooling himself if he thought anyone could want him. Unable to bear it any longer, Loki stepped away once more.

"You shouldn't be up yet." he said, eyes tightly shut, and hardly recognizing his own voice.

"Oh," Bucky breathed. "Right." Loki could have sworn he heard dejection there, which meant what? Hope sprung in his heart and he spun around to meet Bucky's eyes.

**-oooooooooooooo-**

Bucky was certainly feeling anxious to get home, but he found himself rather enjoying Ingrid's company. When he had awoken once again, he felt much better. Ingrid helped him to get up and walk around some. It felt good to move, but he tired quickly and had to return to bed. Ingrid was there to chat with him. She told him stories of Asgard, and Bucky listened with particular interest whenever she mentioned Loki. After a while, another healer pulled Ingrid away to help with a new patient, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts.

Of course, once he had nothing to distract himself, Bucky found himself thinking of Loki. Why did this guy intrigue him so? Sure, he was handsome. Bucky could appreciate that in a man, though his tastes usually steered him toward women. Showing attention to another man was frowned upon in society. Because of that, Bucky had never acted on anything he had felt toward a man, though he'd wanted to at times. Was it just attraction that was causing this? Bucky didn't think so. He had enjoyed hearing how Loki was partial to playing tricks and making magic. It sounded as if the guy would be fun to spend time with. The fact that Loki had saved him meant something too. Was that it? Was he assigning some sort of unnecessary significance to just being grateful for having his life saved? Bucky groaned and slammed his fist into the bed in frustration. The sudden movement brought Ingrid rushing to his bedside.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Bucky sighed. He needed a drink. "Nothing some scotch and a couple of ice cubes couldn't cure."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of that medicine. Is that kind of salve? An herb?" Ingrid looked so genuinely confused that Bucky couldn't help but laugh. They were both still giggling when Loki approached the bed. Bucky found himself very glad to see the man, but he felt shy all of a sudden. Still he couldn't help but smile. Yes, there was definitely attraction. Loki had a beautiful smile.

When Loki returned the dog tags, Bucky was elated. It felt nice to have something familiar again. Loki's reaction to them was very cute. Holy crow, Bucky thought, did I just think that? He shook the thoughts from his head and continued telling Loki his story. Remembering what happened in Schmidt's warehouse made Bucky feel sick. He wished he knew what the bastard had done to him while he was strapped to that table. And talking about Steve made him homesick. He missed his friend.

When he expressed his desire to go home, Loki became obviously upset. Bucky didn't understand. When the dark-haired man stepped away, Bucky found himself getting out of the bed to approach him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bucky put a hand on Loki's shoulder, and the taller man turned to look at him. This was the first time they'd been face to face like this, and Bucky had to admit that he rather enjoyed the view. He wasn't sure what what he was seeing in Loki's wide eyes. Was it fear? Concern? Did Loki feel the same overpowering attraction that Bucky felt? Please, let him feel it too, Bucky pleaded silently searching those green eyes for answers. But Loki walked away again before he could make sense of anything.

"You shouldn't be up yet," Loki told him. Bucky felt his heart sink. It was only concern, it turned out. Nothing more. He had gotten his hopes up.

"Oh. Right." Bucky couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice. Then Loki turned, his eyes shining and his lips parted, and Bucky knew. He could see it in those green eyes. He knew Loki felt the same way.

Never one for making time to think before he acted, Bucky strode right up to Loki and kissed him. He could feel Loki's sharp inhale of breath as their lips met, and the other man froze for a second. Not for long though, and soon Loki's hands reached up to hold Bucky's face as their mouths moved together. Bucky grasped Loki's hips and pulled him flush to his own body. The god's lips were cool, but they tasted sweeter than anything Bucky had ever tasted before. After a few too-short moments, Loki broke the kiss and pulled away. Both men stood there looking at one another, breathless, wondering what the hell just happened.

"We shouldn't do this," whispered Loki.

"I thought you wanted to?" Bucky asked worriedly.

"I do. Just...just not here." Loki glanced toward the other side of the large room, where a few people were milling about. Thankfully none of them seemed to be paying attention to the two men.

The emotion, the kissing, the lust, the relief that Loki wanted him too...Bucky didn't know what it was, but he was suddenly very overwhelmed. His knees gave out, and he would have dropped if Loki hadn't caught him. Strong arms gently helped him back to the bed. Bucky sat down on the edge and Loki sat next to him.

"I'm sorry..." Loki said softly.

"For what? I kissed you." Bucky nudged Loki's knee with his own. "I've never done that before, you know."

"You have never kissed anyone?" Loki sounded surprised.

"Well, yes. I've kissed girls. Plenty of girls." Bucky quickly answered, not wanting the other man to think him inexperienced. "But never...well, never another man."

"I have never kissed anyone," Loki admitted.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Look at you! Surely, the girls are lining up to have a chance with you."

"They have, yes. But I never found any of them worthy of my attention."

"You were waiting for me, I guess," teased Bucky. Then he yawned. How was it possible that he was tired again? He felt like all he did anymore was sleep.

**-oooooooooooooo-**

"You were waiting for me, I guess"

Bucky was jesting when he made that statement, but it struck Loki as astoundingly true. He really did feel like his whole life had been waiting for this moment. For this man. He honestly did not know how he had lived until now. Even with his parents and his brother, he had felt lonely his whole life. It was his own doing, he knew. He pushed people away on purpose. Sure, the women had lined up, but they stopped quickly when they learned it was futile to try to capture his heart. He had no idea why this human was any different, but he was. Loki's heart was warmer than it had ever felt before.

When Bucky yawned, Loki knew he should go. He was tired too. It had been a long day. He looked over to the incredibly beautiful man sitting beside him and smiled.

"You should sleep," Loki told him.

"I'd rather do more of what we were just doing." Bucky laughed lightly.

"Maybe we can try again, only somewhere with less audience?" The last thing Loki needed was gossip being spread about him. He stood up and motioned for Bucky to lay back in the bed. After getting him comfortable, Loki leaned over and quickly pressed a soft kiss onto Bucky's forehead.

"I will return as soon as I can tomorrow," he promised.

"I'll be here," Bucky smirked.

Loki forced himself to walk away from the bed. As he left the room, he turned back and smiled at Bucky, who was of course watching him leave. Closing the door behind him, Loki sagged against it with tiredness. He muttered the simple spell that transported him back to his own chambers, flopped down on his own bed, and was asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash. Note the removal of the "later" which means this chapter has slash!!

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 5**

When Bucky woke the next morning, he felt right as rain. It was hard to believe that he had been so close to death not two days before. He wondered if it was some sort of Asgardian magic that had made his body heal so quickly. He'd have to ask Loki about that later. Ahh, Loki. Bucky wanted to see that man again more than he had ever wanted anything. He wondered what the god was doing right that very moment. Was Loki thinking of him? Did Loki want to see him too?

Bucky looked around for Ingrid, but she wasn't there. Another healer showed him to a washroom, where he could clean himself up and change into fresh clothes. He was just finishing up, wondering what he was going to do next, when Loki's brother Thor came into the healing room.

"Greetings, James!" Thor called with a friendly smile.

"Please, call me Bucky," he replied, returning the grin.

"I was told your name was James? Is it not? It was on the chain, the one you wear now," the tall man questioned.

Bucky sighed. "It is James, but I prefer to be called Bucky."

"I see," the blond man was still smiling, but he looked imposing anyway. "So you are feeling better today? I thought to show you around the palace."

"Uh, sure," Bucky answered. He really wanted to wait for Loki, but something told him he shouldn't mention that to Thor. "I'd love to have a look around."

And so Bucky was given a tour of the palace. He saw dining rooms, both grand and small, and the kitchens that served them, where they each grabbed a quick bite to eat. The cavernous throne room was most impressive, where nothing was left untouched by the shimmering gold. Thor showed him the stables, where Bucky was surprised to see horses that seemed the same as the ones back home. Bucky found that once he started really talking to Thor, the huge man seemed much less intimidating. In fact, Thor was genial, clever, and sometimes Bucky caught a glimpse of a naivety that reminded him of his friend, Steve. The pair ended up at an outdoor sparring ring, where a dark-haired Asian man was trading blows with a woman who looked too beautiful to be as good with her sword as she was. Another blond man and a heavy-set bearded fellow watched and cheered them on.

"Friends, I'd like you to meet someone!" Thor called out, as they approached the two men who had been standing outside the ring. The sparring partners put their swords down and walked over to join them.

"This is Bucky," Thor said to his friends. "Bucky, these are my friends,the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg" Thor motioned in order to the woman, the Asian man, the blond, and then the bearded fellow, who all smiled and gave him a bow.

"Nice to meet you," Bucky chuckled nervously. He enjoyed meeting new people, but these were not the people he really wanted to be spending time with.

"Bucky is a mortal, from Midgard. My brother saved his life and brought him here." Bucky could hear the pride in Thor's voice. The others were all very curious and asked him lots of questions, mostly about his life back at home. He sensed though, that they were not quite as approving of Loki as his brother was.

Fandral decided to join Hogun for the next round of practice, and Thor stepped away to discuss something with Volstagg, leaving Sif to talk with Bucky.

"So why did Loki decide to bring you here?" Sif asked. Bucky thought that she was very pretty. If he had met her at home, he would have flirted like crazy with her. She was strong and Bucky liked feisty women. But now, he found that rather than appreciating her beauty, he was annoyed by the tone of her question.

"I would have died out there if he hadn't. I would have frozen to death, or starved, or something. Loki couldn't leave me there." Bucky felt like singing Loki's praises until he was blue in the face, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to appear too interested, and he knew the other would appreciate his discretion.

"Hmmm," Sif gave a skeptical look. "Loki is not usually one for acts of kindness. He tends to favor causing trouble, not rescuing others from it."

"I don't know about any of that," Bucky said, getting angry now. "All I know is that I owe him everything. He's been nothing but kind to me."

Suddenly, he felt his heart speed up and without knowing why, he looked over to the path that led back to the palace. He saw Loki standing there, watching from a good distance away. Before Bucky could do anything though, the dark-haired figure turned and started retreating back to the palace. Shit! Bucky thought. Somehow he knew Loki was upset.

"Uh, I'm going to...I'll uh, I'll see you later," He said to Sif, and completely forgetting about the others, he rushed off down the path after Loki.

**-ooooooooooooo-**

Loki awoke slowly that morning, rolling onto his back stretching his limbs. A lazy grin spread across his face as he remembered the night before. Bucky had kissed him! To say it had surprised him would have been an understatement. Loki could not remember feeling elation like that before. Never would he have ever hoped to wish for something so perfect as that moment. His life had not made him accustomed to believing in such happiness. In dreams coming true. Loki could remember nothing but desperate longing and endless settling for things that were just good enough. Could he dare bring himself to hope for any sort of relationship with Bucky? No, he told himself as his grin faded. The human would be sent back to Midgard in a matter of days, maybe even sooner. That thought made Loki roll over and curl his body up, wrapping his arms around his knees. A futile attempt to hold himself together.

Loki lay like that for what seemed like an eternity, feeling sorry for himself, cursing the circumstances of his life, and hating himself for it all. Finally, in frustration, he forced himself to stop giving into this misery. Only one thing was going to make him feel better, and that person was not in this room. He got up and went to his washroom. After getting cleaned and dressed, he was glad to see a tray of food was left for him. He ate quickly, not wanting to waste time.

Loki transported himself to the healing room and entered the room. He noticed immediately that Bucky's bed was empty, freshly made with new sheets. A panic started to settle into his heart, but before he could react enough to embarrass himself, a nurse came approached him.

"My lord, your mortal fully well and is away with master Thor, who came and took him earlier this morning." she said after bowing.

Loki gave an exasperated sigh and turned and stormed out of the room. Thor! Why was Thor bothering with Bucky? What interest could his brother actually have with a human? Loki had no idea where they were, and he found himself getting extremely angry as he raged silently through the palace, searching. Bucky was nowhere to be found. Neither was Thor. Damn him for doing this! Thor was always trying to involve himself in Loki's life. Usually the younger brother didn't mind, because he knew the elder's heart was in the right place. But this was different. Loki wanted to keep Bucky to himself. He needed to keep Bucky to himself. He couldn't trust anyone here enough to reveal his true feelings toward the human. And if Thor ingratiated himself with Bucky, Loki feared the truth would come out. There was also the simple fact that Loki did not like to share. Mine, he thought.

Loki realized that his brother and his human were not inside the palace. It struck Loki suddenly where they were. Of course Thor would take Bucky to the sparring ring. Loki rolled his eyes and made for the path leading out to the practice area. He got no more than ten steps outside when he froze in his tracks. Up ahead, he saw Bucky, his Bucky, talking with Sif. Sif, of all people! Who knew what she was telling Bucky! Loki knew whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Sif never had a kind word to say about Loki, especially after Loki cut her hair off. Just an innocent prank, but the girl had never gotten over it.

Just then Bucky's head turned and he saw Loki standing there. Not wanting to meet up with him in front of Sif or any of the others, Loki retreated quickly back to the palace. He heard Bucky calling for him, but he was much too angry to stop until he got back inside the door. He waited there, just out of sight. A few moments later, Bucky strode through the doors, looking around frantically. Loki stepped out from the shadows, grabbed the man's shirt by the collar, and shoved him into a shadowed alcove, pinning him against the wall. Bucky's head hit the hard surface, but Loki crashed his lips to his, cutting off his cry of protest.

This kiss was so much different than their first. For Loki, it felt desperate. He felt like he was claiming his territory. He shoved his tongue inside the warmth of Bucky's mouth and pressed his hips into the human's. Bucky groaned wildly, obviously enjoying this too. His hands were everywhere on Loki's body, pulling on his hair, gripping the skin beneath his shirt. Loki broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bucky's, breathing heavy for a few moments. He pulled away and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Mine." Loki whispered.

Bucky's eyes widened and he nodded, his face splitting into a huge grin. The shorter man leaned up for another kiss, but Loki shook his head.

"We can't do this here," Loki grabbed Bucky's hand and magicked them both to the privacy of his bedroom.

"Whoa!" Bucky exclaimed once they appeared inside the room, looking around the space. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I know many tricks. That is one of the least impressive." Loki replied. He watched as Bucky wandered around his room, looking at his stuff. It was unusual for anyone to be allowed into his personal space like this, but this time Loki didn't mind. The human asked many questions about the books and the various articles around the room and Loki answered them all. Finally, growing weary of discussing his possessions, Loki reached out and grasped the silver tags around Bucky's neck, pulling him flush.

"Are you quite finished examining my things?" Loki smirked down at the shorter man.

"Yup, all done," Bucky answered and wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing him deep. They made their way toward the bed, kissing and grabbing and throwing their shirts and boots off haphazardly. Loki muttered a simple spell that effectively locked and soundproofed his door. He let out a moan as Bucky licked his ear, then traveled down his throat, kissing and biting as he went. When the human reached down and gripped his hardness through his pants, he felt as though he might come undone right then and there. No one had ever touched him so intimately.

"I've never done this before," Loki confessed in a raspy, breathless voice. Bucky hummed against his neck before pulling away.

"Neither have I," the other man answered. "But I'm a quick learner."

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

A wicked grin broke out on Bucky's face when he saw Loki's eyes widen at that statement. He was certainly no stranger to sex, but this was his first time with another man. But he wasn't worried. Something told him he'd have no problem figuring out what to do. First things first, Bucky thought to himself, and gave the taller man a shove, knocking him down onto the bed. Those green eyes watched Bucky hungrily as he crawled up that lean frame. He stopped at Loki's waist, and pulled at his pants. The god lifted his ass, allowing Bucky to take them all the way off. After removing his own pants too, climbed back onto the bed, kissing and sucking his way up Loki's legs. He stopped when he got to the god's groin, and without warning licked up the length of his shaft, pressing his tongue hard. Loki let out a cry that was sure to be heard throughout the palace. Bucky chuckled and kept kissing up that beautiful pale body until he was looking down into hooded green eyes.

"We need some lube" Bucky said, while leaving light kisses on Loki's face and neck.

"The drawer...over there...oils...bottles..." Loki gasped. Bucky leaned over and fished a small glass bottle out of the small table next to the bed. Sitting on his knees, looking down at the man spread open so completely before him, Bucky was struck by the importance of this moment. The trust this vulnerable man was placing in him was immeasurable, and Bucky did not want to take anything for granted.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked Loki, looking directly into his green eyes. Loki sat up and held Bucky's face in his hands.

"More than you know, I want this. I want you." Loki captured his lips in a kiss and pulled them both back down to the bed. Not wanting to break the kiss, Bucky fumbled blindly with the container of oil. He managed to get it open and he coated his fingers in slickness. Tossing the bottle aside, he wasted no time in reaching down and pressing a single finger into Loki's tight opening. The man beneath him groaned in pleasure, so Bucky added another. He continued stretching, scissoring his fingers, and enjoying the sounds coming out of Loki's mouth. After adding a third finger, Loki cried out again.

"Enough! You are driving me mad!" he exclaimed. Bucky was all too happy to comply. Mixing the lube from his fingers with the pre-cum dripping that had long been dripping from his cock, Bucky got into position. He pushed in slowly, eyes rolling back in his head at the glorious feeling of being inside that tightness.

"Oh my god..." he breathed once he was fully seated inside Loki's ass. Besides the physical pleasure, an overwhelming feeling of happiness filled him, and Bucky found himself wanting to cry from just how right this was.

"I feel it too," Loki smiled, reading the expression in Bucky's eyes. "This is how it's supposed to be."

Bucky leaned in to kiss Loki's lips, his dog tags resting right above Loki's heart.

"Now move, before I have to kill you," the god pleaded.

So Bucky did. He began thrusting slowly, though his pleasure and the incredibly sexy noises Loki was making quickly increased his pace. Soon both men were covered in a sheen of sweat and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Bucky could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly. Leaning on one arm, he reached down and gripped Loki's cock, and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He felt Loki's fingernails scrape down his shoulders, and he knew it would all be over way too quickly.

"Come for me, Loki. I need you to come for me" Bucky rasped desperately. It was enough, and Loki let out a strangled cry as he found his release all over Bucky's hand and his own stomach. The muscles in the god's ass clenched deliciously as he came, which drove Bucky, wild and growling, over the edge as well.

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

Loki lay there panting, with Bucky's still weight resting on him, and he wondered if he would ever know such ecstasy again. He tried to form more coherent thought, but his brain was not functioning properly. No surprise there. After a few moments of trying to catch their breaths, Bucky pulled out and rolled over next to him. Loki used magic to clean them both, knowing neither would want to get up and do it the old fashioned way.

"Another handy trick," Bucky said with a giggle.

"Indeed. Hopefully that one will get put to good use again." Loki rolled over, rested his head on his arm, and looked down at Bucky.

"Without a doubt," the man replied, cupping Loki's face and pulling it down for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 6**

As Loki lay there wrapped in the arms of this exceptional creature, he marveled at just how perfect this moment was. Bucky laid on his back, with Loki curled up facing him, his head resting on Bucky's shoulder. His long fingers toyed with the dog tags around Bucky's neck and the soft hair that grew on his chest. Neither man felt the need to get dressed; each seemed to naturally prefer the added skin contact. Loki was sated in a way he never could have thought possible. Who knew that all it would take for him to finally be content was a mortal? A human being whom Loki wouldn't have ever given a second, or even a first thought about. Was it fate that brought him to Midgard that day? Was it luck?

"You never did tell me how you got on that train," Loki said.

"Oh yeah. I was going to, but I got distracted." Bucky replied, and kissed the top of Loki's head. "Well after Steve rescued me, he knew we had to go back and stop Schmidt. Steve and I and a couple of other guys tracked some of his operation to a train. We got on board and, well, let's just say it didn't go so well for me.

Loki took in the words with his eyes closed, enjoying the rumble of Bucky's deep voice under his head. He couldn't remember feeling anything quite as soothing as that vibration. He thought about Bucky's story, as well as what he was told the day before.

"I did not know that a human could survive a fall like that. When I found you, I thought for sure you'd be dead." Loki shuddered at that memory and Bucky's arms squeezed him tight. "You said that this evil man was doing experiments on you. Do you know what was done?"

"No, I have no idea. I never got a chance to ask, and the building burned down, so who knows if there are any records." Bucky replied. "Do you think it was something-"

When Bucky stopped suddenly, Loki picked his head up to look at him. "What is it?"

"I think Schmidt had used the same sort of stuff that they used on Steve. It turned Steve from a scrawny kid into an invincible muscleman. But it didn't do the same for Schmidt." Now it was Bucky's turn to shudder as he remembered the villain peeling the false skin off of his ugly red skull. "It turned Schmidt into a monster."

"You don't look like a monster," Loki looked at the human questioningly.

"But if Schmidt used something similar on me, it may explain why I lived through that fall." Bucky stated.

"And it could be the reason you healed so rapidly." Loki agreed. He looked at Bucky, examining him.

"What?" Bucky laughed, embarrassed a little by the scrutiny.

"I am merely wondering what else this "stuff" could have done to you." Loki poked and prodded over Bucky's torso and arms, making the human giggle. "Is any other part of you changed?"

Bucky grabbed hold of Loki's hands and rolled over so they were laying side by side, facing each other. Loki swallowed, wondering what brought on this new intensity in the other man's eyes.

"There is one part that is changed," Bucky said, looking directly into Loki's eyes. "I think it's changed in you too."

Loki gasped softly. Oh yes, he knew exactly what Bucky was talking about now.

"Your heart," he whispered.

"Yours, too." Bucky replied.

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"I remember seeing you as I was laying there in the snow. I remember your eyes, right before I passed out. I think it started then, for me." Bucky still held Loki's hands clasped in his own.

"For me as well. When I saw you there, when I saw your face, I could feel it then. I did not understand it, and I am not sure I do even now. But I no longer fear it."

"I've got no idea what it is either," Bucky admitted. "This has never happened to me before. I've never been the type to fall in love, with anyone."

"Love," Loki tested the word on his tongue. It was not one he had used often. Not one he knew very well. "I confess, I do not know much of love."

"I think you do now," Bucky smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki's lips. Loki felt warm hands on his cheeks, and suddenly the emotion was too much for him to bear. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Soft kisses were pressed against his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks. When those lips met his, something inside Loki shifted and suddenly he was kissing back with everything he had. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, but he did not care. The mood was no longer about comfort or sweet feelings. The air crackled with raw need and want and Loki could not seem to get close enough to Bucky. Tongues and teeth and hands were everywhere all at once. Their hips rocked together, creating the most exquisite friction.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door, startling both men.

"Loki, open the door!" came Thor's voice from the other side.

Loki dropped his head back to the pillow and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh shit! Are we going to be in trouble?" Bucky gasped playfully, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Loki reached behind his head, pulled out the pillow and smacked Bucky across the face with it. The pounding started again, and Loki knew Thor was getting upset.

"I will be right there!" he called out, sitting up and moving to get out of bed. Bucky did the same, and both men got dressed quickly. Loki was about to walk to the door when Bucky stepped up to him.

"Listen, I don't know what's going to happen now, but I want you to know that no matter what, I will never regret this." Bucky said with heartfelt earnestness.

"Never." Loki stressed and placed a kiss firmly on Bucky's lips. "Now let us see what awaits us."

**-ooooooooooo-**

Bucky took a deep breath as Loki walked over to the door. He stood back, over by the desk, trying to appear nonchalant, like he didn't just screw the brains out of Thor's brother. When Thor strode forcefully into the room, Bucky felt himself quail. Luckily, the hugely intimidating figure was more focused on his brother than on him.

"What is going on, Loki?" Thor demanded.

"Bucky asked to see my chambers, I was showing him around." Loki replied, cooly.

Thor glanced over to Bucky, who gave a nervous grin and nodded.

"And why was your door locked?" Thor looked again to Loki, skeptical.

"I hadn't realized it was locked." Loki lied easily. "What do you need, Brother?"

"Father has called for you. He says it is time for the human to return home."

Loki paled at that and looked over at Bucky with such dread in his eyes, Bucky had to grip the edge of the desk behind him to stop himself from going over there. He knew this time was coming, he should have been more ready than he felt like he was right now.

"Please go and tell Father that I will be right there." Loki said, the defeat and sadness clearly evident in his voice.

"Brother, what pains you?" Thor asked, placing an arm on Loki's shoulder. He could obviously sense Loki's troubled state as well.

Loki threw off Thor's arm and stomped away. "Nothing! Please leave me now, brother," He snarled.

Thor gave a questioning look to Bucky, who dropped his eyes, not knowing how to respond. After a few moments, Thor sighed and walked back out the door. Bucky walked over and shut the door, then approached Loki slowly. He placed his hand lightly on Loki's back, but even that gentle touch was too much, and the god sunk to the ground. Bucky immediately dropped down to the floor in front of him. Loki's head was down, eyes shut tight. Bucky leaned in and rested his forehead on Loki's, saying nothing.

He was at a loss for words, which was an unusual thing for Bucky. He was so out of his element here, it made his head swim. His desire to stay, to be with Loki was so strong. Stronger than any other feeling that he could remember. But he knew he needed to go home and make sure Steve was okay, that his family was okay. The thought of them all mourning his death made Bucky's heart break. He also knew he didn't belong in Asgard. It wasn't his home. Even if he was allowed to stay, would Loki be enough to make this strange place feel like home? Loki didn't even feel entirely comfortable here. Maybe it would be better if they both returned to Earth?

"Come with me," Bucky whispered. At that, Loki raised his head and both men looked at each other. Tears trailed freely down Loki's cheeks, and Bucky wiped away what he could. "Come back to Earth with me. You don't fit in here any more than I do."

"My father...he won't allow it." Loki's voice broke, and then Bucky was crying too.

"I don't...I can't say goodbye yet. Please, Loki. I love you." he said desperately.

"No!" Loki said, his voice suddenly cold and his whole demeanor changing. He stood up quickly, wiping at his cheeks. "I need to go see my father."

Bucky rose slowly, confused by this sudden shift in Loki's attitude. This was not the reaction he was expecting after confessing his love. Loki walked to the door, pausing to look back to Bucky.

"You can wait here, if you like. I will return shortly." There was an odd tone to his voice, which sent a chill up Bucky's spine.

"Loki wait!" But the door had already closed, leaving Bucky alone, with only his despair to keep him company.

**-oooooooooooooo-**

As soon as Loki closed the door, he used his magic to transport him not to the All Father's chambers, but to a secluded area outside the palace walls. It was a familiar place. As he looked around, he saw the spot where he had sat and spoke the words that transported him to Midgard not so long ago. This was really where it all began, and it seemed fitting that it would end here too. Loki paced, needing a few moments alone to compose himself before even thinking of appearing before his father. Odin always had the easiest time seeing through Loki's charades and this was going to be the hardest one he'd ever had to pull off.

Oh, how it had killed him not to return those three words to Bucky. They were true! Truer than any words the God of Lies would have ever said. He loved Bucky. But to say the words would have been to invite more heartache, for both of them. Bucky needed to go home, and Loki's home was here. He knew he had no say in anything. He was a prince, his life had been planned out since he was born. The king would never let a prince of Asgard run off to Midgard to live with the mortals.

No, it was better that Bucky believed his love was one-sided. Loki was not deserving of such devotion in the first place. He could not kid himself that anything good could come from someone loving him. As much as it pained him, he knew he could never tell Bucky the truth.

Loki sat among the trees for a while, lamenting the circumstances of his life. A flash of light caught his eye and he stood to see what it was. It came from the direction of the bifrost.

"NO!" Loki screamed. His heart froze as he watched the light blink off, the bridge closing once again. Far in the distance, he could see Odin standing with Heimdall, with Thor standing by their horses a few steps away. Loki let out a slew of curses, all the worst ones he knew. He transported himself back to his room in a rage. Once there, he started throwing things to the floor, smashing anything and everything he could reach. Using his arm, he swept his desk clear, papers and books and ink bottles scattering loudly. He took his chair and flung it across the room with a loud cry of anguish.

Finally, after not much was left unbroken, Loki slumped in defeat. He wandered over to his bed and fell down on it. Feeling something strange under his head, he sat up and looked down at the rumpled sheets. Laying there, in the middle of his bed, were Bucky's dog tags, still on the silver chain. Loki lifted the tags reverently. There was also a small scrap of paper, which Loki picked up with his other hand.

I love you and I will no matter where I am. Always.

The paper crumpled in Loki's hand as he fell back against the bed. Holding all he had left of Bucky clutched to his chest, Loki cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 7**

Not knowing what to do after Loki left, Bucky wandered aimlessly around the room. He picked up one of the books laying out on the desk, but it was written in a language he didn't understand, so he replaced it. He slumped down in the chair near the desk and closed his eyes. He knew Loki was lying. Or rather, that he wasn't telling the whole truth. Bucky knew in his heart that Loki loved him. He was lying to protect himself, to protect Bucky. It was a noble reason, but it still infuriated him. He didn't need Loki to protect him, he needed to hear those words back.

Bucky was still stewing quietly when the door to the room opened. Bucky jumped up, his heart in his throat, expecting Loki to walk through. It sank back down to his feet though, when he saw Thor instead. Just what he didn't need to deal with right now.

"Bucky," Thor said in way of a greeting.

"Thor," He didn't know what else to say.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked, walking over to where Bucky stood.

"Uh, he left. To go see your father."

"My father." Thor said, almost to himself. Then he looked at Bucky. "My father acts too quickly sometimes, before he has a chance to think. I believe this is one of those times."

Bucky looked up at him, wondering just how much the man knew.

"I know not what to say to him to make him change his mind, and for that I am sorry," Thor offered. "He has asked that you come with me now."

"Now?" Bucky squeaked. The tall god just nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"Will you give me a minute? If I'm not going to get a chance to say goodbye, I'd like to leave a note for Loki."

"Of course," came the answer. "I will wait in the hall"

Bucky was frantic, but hid it well. He went to the desk and tore a scrap from one of the blank sheets. He wrote quickly, then walked to the bed to leave the note there. Maybe he'd still get a chance to see Loki before he left, but he doubted it. After dropping the note, Bucky stood and looked at the bed, remembering how happy he had been there not too long ago. He wished he could go back to that time now, to just lay there with Loki and forget everything else existed. What he wouldn't give to spend eternity in that moment! But, he could hear Thor's footsteps pacing out in the hall, and he knew he needed to go. Bucky started to walk away, but a thought struck him. Taking the chain from around his neck, he placed his dog tags on top of the note. With a deep sigh, he retreated from the one place he knew true happiness, and left the room.

The two men walked down the hall, both quiet. Neither knew what to say. Bucky's head hung low, but he could tell Thor kept glancing over his way. They arrived at the stables to find two horses saddled and ready for them. Bucky knew they had to ride a good distance to get to the bifrost, as Thor had explained it to him the day before. Before he could climb up, Thor stopped him.

"My friend," Thor said, meeting Bucky's eyes. "I know you care for my brother, and he for you. I can see that. What my father is doing will hurt Loki, and I fear what will happen to him. I tried to speak for him, to convince my father to give you more time, but he did not listen. I can do no more to stop this."

"I do care for him," Bucky whispered. Thor gave him a regretful smile.

"I am truly sorry that you cannot stay. My brother deserves to be happy. I wish my father could see that he would be happy with you."

Bucky just nodded. He was grateful for the kind words, but he didn't trust himself to speak at that very moment. The two men mounted their horses, and Thor led the way out of the palace walls and to the golden dome at the end of the rainbow bridge. Bucky looked around in amazement at everything he was seeing. The way the surface of the bridge lit up colorfully with each footstep. The massive golden sphere he walked into. The helmeted giant of a man who stood just inside with a large sword and a stern expression. Next to him was an older gray-bearded man, dressed in an elaborate costume and wearing a patch over one eye. He looked regal, so Bucky assumed this was Odin.

Thor walked with Bucky as they approached the imposing pair, but halted a few feet away, leaving Bucky to take the remaining steps alone. Bucky swallowed nervously, his heartache replaced with anxiety. He'd never been comfortable meeting the fathers of the girls he'd dated, and this was a whole new level of awkward.

"James," the king spoke, his voice booming in the large room. "My son brought you here to save you, and so you have been. But Asgard is not a place for humans. You must return to Midgard now."

Bucky nodded at the king's words. He refused to mention anything about being called James. Odin could call him whatever he damn well wanted to.

"Thank you, uh...sir, for allowing me to stay while I recovered." he said, his voice giving away his nerves.

The king gave a slight nod to the tall man by his side and then walked to Bucky's side. He indicated for Bucky to follow him, and then walked slowly to the opposite end of the circular room. As Bucky followed Odin, he watched the helmeted man place the large sword into a contraption in the center of the chamber. Suddenly a loud whirring sound started and bolts of energy spewed out from the sword. The walls themselves started spinning! Bucky's eyes grew wide, but no one else seemed to pay any mind to the spectacle.

The king led Bucky to stand in front of a giant opening, where brightly colored lights swirled around. Now he was not only nervous, but downright scared. Was this going to hurt?

"We have traveled the bifrost for countless centuries. It may be disorienting, as you are not used to it, but it will not cause you pain." Could Odin read his thoughts? Bucky hoped not!

Bucky gulped and braced himself. He closed his eyes, held Loki's face in his thoughts, and felt a strong force yank him forward. He tried not to scream, but couldn't tell if he succeeded or not as he flew through the blinding light, heading for home.

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

Loki spent the next few days locked in his room. His brother came by a few times and asked to be let in, but Loki ignored him and Thor never pushed. Servants came and left trays of food outside his door, probably at the request of his mother. He brought the trays in sometimes, when the hunger gnawed too strongly at him. But he rarely had appetite to eat. He spent a lot of time cleaning up the mess he had made. What wasn't too badly damaged, he used his spells to repair. He'd have to get a new chair though.

Like eating, sleep was another thing Loki avoided. He did not enjoy the dreams that came when he did succumb to sleep. Finally, exhausted by everything, he lost consciousness, not stirring for nearly twelve hours. When he did wake, he did so with anger in his veins and vengeance in his heart. He'd had enough wallowing in self pity. It was time he started demanding things. Just because he wasn't the favored son, the firstborn, didn't mean he deserved to be unhappy. Why should he have to settle? Why should he have to say goodbye to the one thing in his life he truly wanted?

Loki sat at the edge of his bed and toyed with the dog tags he now wore around his neck. He had put them on as soon as his grief had subsided enough for him to move. He promised himself he would never take them off. Not until he could put them back in Bucky's hands. Feeling better now that he had a purpose, Loki got up and went to his washroom to clean and change his clothes. If he was going to see the king, doing so in days old clothing and filthy hair would not be prudent. He dressed in his best armor, and even put on his cape. Bucky's dog tags felt warm against his chest, hidden underneath the layers he wore.

Once Loki felt sufficiently confident, he finally left his room. Spending days in solitude was not a new experience for him, but the past few days felt like longer than he had ever been alone before. Deciding that walking would do his neglected muscles some good, Loki set off to find his father. Anger and indignation built inside him with every step, and by the time he got to the king's room, he was seething. The two guards outside the room stepped up when he approached, but one look at the prince's furious expression made them stand aside quickly and without a word. Loki flung the door open.

"Father!" he shouted, not immediately seeing the older man, but then spotting him standing still on the other side of the room.

"Father, why have you done this?" Loki demanded. He crossed the room to stand in front of the old man, standing tall, refusing to show any trace of the fear or intimidation he always felt in his father's presence. The king's eyes snapped to Loki's.

"What would you have me do? Allow a prince of Asgard to mate himself with a human?" His words made Loki recoil slightly. He should have known the All Father would see exactly what was going on between him and Bucky. Loki saw no point in denying anything.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked.

"A human's lifetime is but a blink of an eye to us. You would throw your future away for a few meaningless seconds of enjoyment?"

"They would not be meaningless," Loki said softly, though the truth of the king's words filled his bones with a chilling coldness. Not wanting to think about that, he took a deep breath and tried to bring his anger back to the surface.

"That is my decision to make!" he insisted.

"Loki, you're too young and too foolish to make a choice like that," Odin snapped.

"You would rather me live in solitude until I die? Or lay with anything that moves like the rest of the men here? I want more than that!"

"And what more do you think you would get with that man? You can have no life with him. It cannot happen. I did you a favor."

"A favor?" Loki spat. "All you've done is ensure that a life with him can not happen. I could have done it."

"A mortal cannot live in Asgard, and you cannot live there," stated Odin.

Loki had thought the same thing, but suddenly, staying on Midgard no longer seemed like such an impossible dream.

"Why not?" he asked. "Why not let me live there? Their lives are short, you would not miss me in that amount of time."

"And when your human passes, what will you have then?"

"Memories. Of being happy," Loki said simply. He remembered Bucky in his bed, holding him. "I have but one now."

"You would give up your life here, live in a strange land, just to see him grow old and die before you?" Odin looked at his son with incredulity.

"In a heartbeat."

Odin regarded him thoughtfully for a few moments before he spoke. "I only wish to spare you the pain of losing him."

"Pain is not something I fear, Father." Loki wondered if he was getting through to him. "Living without him is."

The king walked a few steps away, not speaking or looking at Loki.

"Father, please," Loki begged. "Let me make this choice."

Odin gave a great sigh and turned to look at Loki. "Let me think on this, son. I will give you your answer tomorrow."

Stunned, Loki could only nod. His heart felt like it had stopped beating and was sure to burst any second. He quelled the hope that was threatening to take over his entire being, knowing that he could not survive having that hope shattered.

"Thank you, father," he whispered, not trusting his voice. He turned and fled, before any other emotion could escape his tight control.

Once out in the hall, away from the guards, he allowed himself to breathe again. With his breath, came the tears, and though he cursed himself for crying again, he allowed them to fall. These tears felt cleansing, and he needed them. He leaned against the wall, put his hands on his knees and took deep shuddering gulps of air. Eventually, after many long minutes of this, Loki felt calm enough to move. Wiping his cheeks with his hands, and straightening his armor, he headed back to his room. He needed to pack, he thought with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me with all the angst! It's going to get there, I promise!!

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 8**

Bucky opened his eyes to see familiar stars above his head. He must have been unconscious or asleep, because it took him a few seconds to remember what had happened. Groaning and with almost every muscle protesting, he stood up and stretched himself. He glanced back up to the sky, still in awe over the trip he had just taken. Actual space travel, he mused. Who would have thought? As he gazed up, the image of green eyes closing and Loki throwing his head back in ecstasy flittered through his head. Bucky quickly willed the thoughts away. He was in the middle of nowhere and he couldn't afford to have a breakdown here. He needed to figure out where he was and how to get back home.

It was dark, but he could tell he was in a desert somewhere. Low mountains darkened the horizon, and in the light of the crescent moon, he could see only rocks and small shrubs around. Listening carefully, Bucky could detect the sounds of what he believed to be cars on a road. He took off in that direction was eventually rewarded with the sight of a nearly empty highway. He walked along the side of the road, sticking his thumb out whenever a car drove by. Hitchhiking probably wasn't the smartest thing, but he figured he didn't have much choice. It wasn't until a young couple stopped and picked him up, looking at him curiously, that Bucky realized he was still wearing the tunic and loose pants that were given to him on Asgard. The clothes that reminded him of where he had been. Bucky didn't say much, and driver and his wife were quiet but polite. They told him that he was in New Mexico, of all places. With little to see out the dark windows and the couple being too nervous to make conversation, Bucky found himself drifting off to sleep.

It took him more than a few days, but he eventually ended up at the doorstep of a small house outside New York City. His younger sister's house. Really the only home he had to go back to. Rebecca Barnes had married young, but Adrian treated her well and Bucky respected him. Both Becky and her husband worked for the government, thought what exactly they did Bucky didn't know. Now, standing on her porch, Bucky straightened his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. The strangers that he had met were extremely generous, but Bucky knew he looked a mess. He only hoped his little sister would forgive him for showing up like this.

Luckily, when the door opened, Rebecca Barnes cared little for how her big brother looked. She threw her arms around him and cried, relieved that he was back. After all, she hadn't seen him in months, since he first shipped out to the army. It was remarkable how much the two siblings looked alike, with their wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Though where Bucky was masculine and had a roughness to his good looks, Becky and beautiful with delicate features.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she said, looking up at Bucky with tear-stained eyes.

"I would say the same about you, Sis," he replied with a weary grin.

The two siblings went into the house, Becky leading her brother to the kitchen to get him some coffee. It was a modest house, furnished with items chosen more for comfort than for showiness.

"Would you mind if I used your shower? I feel like I'm covered in two years worth of living," he asked while the coffee brewed.

"Of course! You know where it is. I'll go get something from Adrian's closest and lay it out in the guest room for you to change into." Becky replied. Her husband was at work, but she knew he wouldn't mind loaning Bucky some clothes. They were about the same size.

"Thanks, sis," Bucky gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get cleaned up. He managed to hold himself together while he removed the clothes he had worn with Loki. Bucky folded them carefully, so unlike the last time he had removed them, when they had been strewn across the floor in the heat of passion. Still, Bucky did not let himself think on that. However, once the steaming hot water hit his skin, he knew he was in trouble. All the memories he had held back for so many days came rushing back to him. Loki. Loki's face. Loki's laugh. Loki's soft moans as Bucky moved inside him. He would never see him, never hear him again. The weariness he felt deep in his bones made him powerless to stave off the onslaught of emotion, and he dropped to his knees under the pelting water and cried.

Bucky didn't know how long he stayed there, but the cooling of the water brought him out of his grief. He cleaned himself quickly, before the water turned completely cold and got out. Wrapping himself in a towel, he went to the guest room and dressed in the clothes his sister had left. His old clothes, the only physical reminder Bucky had of his time on Asgard, were placed on the dresser. He was not ready to decide what to do with them yet. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw how awful he looked. He needed a shave, but that would have to wait until he could trust himself to hold a razor steady. His eyes revealed the worst of it though. They were rimmed in red, swollen from the crying, and Bucky could see the haunting despair showing through so easily. He wasn't sure how much he should tell his sister, but he knew there was little he could hide from her.

Finally, knowing he couldn't stay hidden in the room forever, Bucky found his way back to the kitchen. Becky sat at the table, two steaming mugs on the table before her. She glanced up at him when he walked in, her curious expression turning to one of concern as he took the chair across from her.

"Bucky, what happened?" she asked, reaching across to squeeze her brother's hand.

"There's so much, Sis. So much has happened," Bucky started. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Tell me what has you so upset right now."

Bucky took his hand out of his sister's grasp and ran it across his face.

"I met somebody." he silently chided himself over just how trite that sounded.

"That should be happy news, Bucky."

"I had to say goodbye," Bucky took a deep breath before adding, "I'll never get to see him again."

His sister looked at him for a few seconds, saying nothing. Had she noticed the gender he mentioned?

"Why can't you see him again?" she said, finally. Bucky stared, waiting for her to say something else. Something about the fact it was a "him," but she said nothing.

"I love you, sis, I really do." he said with the most sincere smile he'd given anyone since...well, since Loki.

"You better!" Becky laughed. "Now tell me about this man who has you so heartbroken."

Bucky told his sister as much as he could, without giving away the more unbelievable details of his past few days. He also told her a bit of what had happened in Germany, with Steve. He left out the part about the experiments, and the fall. He didn't want to worry Becky. He fabricated a story about meeting Loki in a German bar, and being sent home by the Army without him.

"I had no idea what was going on over there, I haven't heard anything in months, not since after Steve left. Has Steve come back as well?" Becky asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in a few days. I'd guess no. He was pretty busy over there, doing Captain America stuff, you know." Bucky desperately wished he could find out what had happened to Steve and the other guys he had been with. Did they ever capture Schmidt? However, he wasn't ready to approach the army yet. He needed have a few days to get his head together first. Besides, Steve didn't need him really. Not with all his Captain America stuff. All Bucky had done was get in the way, and get himself thrown from a train.

"So tell me about this guy! Loki, huh? Is that a German name?" Becky's question roused her brother from his thoughts.

"I think it's Norse. And I don't really know what to tell you. It all happened so fast with him. But he was perfect, Becky. He was...everything." Bucky knew he was sounding like a sap, but he couldn't help it and he really didn't much care anymore.

"I didn't know you were attracted to boys. I mean, it doesn't make a difference to me. It's just a surprise is all. You were always a ladies man."

"I didn't know either!" Bucky sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd never really considered it before. But when I met Loki, that all changed."

Bucky told his sister everything he could about Loki. Obviously, he kept the intimate details out, as well as the stuff about him being from a different world. Contrary to what he'd expected, talking about Loki actually lifted his spirits. Becky, being the amazing person she was, accepted everything he told her without judgement - only sisterly concern for how things worked out. After a while though, even the coffee couldn't keep Bucky awake, and he retreated to the guest room to sleep.

The bed was soft and Bucky was grateful to be sleeping somewhere other than the back of a stranger's car. He tried to ignore the stab of loneliness that shot through him as he climbed under the blankets. Putting one pillow under his head, and holding the other one clutched to his chest, Bucky fell asleep surprisingly fast.

**-ooooooooooooooo-**

Loki wandered around his room in good spirits for the first time in days. He'd been collecting some of his books and magical supplies just to get them ready for when he heard word from Odin. He wasn't too concerned about Odin's decision, for he had already decided to go to Midgard regardless of what he said. But it would be in his own best interest to wait for his father's permission, rather than risk breaking the rules again.

When the knock sounded at the door, Loki was deep in thought over which particular herb would be best to bring, and he called out permission without a second thought. Glancing up when he heard the door open, he saw Thor enter his room. His brother seemed surprised to have been granted access so easily after being literally shut out for days.

"Ahh, brother! So nice to see you!" Loki called out, only half jesting with his enthusiasm. He actually wanted to talk with Thor before he left.

"Loki," A hesitant smile appeared on Thor's face. "It is a nice surprise to see you in such a pleasant mood."

"I am going on a trip!" Loki grinned.

"You are? To Midgard? Father is letting you go?" Thor looked surprised, but happily so.

"He has not said so officially, but I believe he will say yes." Loki replied, turning back to his herb collection. "And if he doesn't, I will go anyway."

"I knew you would go." Thor walked over and sat down on the bench next to his brother. "I will miss you. Bucky is a good man and you will be happy with him. You deserve to be happy."

Loki glanced at his brother. Out of all the people in his life, Thor had been the one to seek him out most often. They fought, sure, but they were close. If Loki was going to truly miss anyone, it would be him.

"Thank you, brother," said Loki, sincerely.

The two brothers talked for a while. Thor helped Loki gather his things and they reminisced while they worked. Loki couldn't remember the last time he had felt this at ease with himself. It was nice, knowing the future, knowing things were going to work out. He was excited to see Bucky again, but he could wait a few more days if that's what it took.

Loki actually accompanied Thor to dinner that evening, much to the delight of Frigga, their mother. Odin was absent, Loki noticed, but no one else mentioned it, so he didn't either. That night, though he missed Bucky deeply, his mind was untroubled. Soothed by the feel of Bucky's dogtags against his chest, he fell into an easy sleep.

The next morning started abruptly when Thor came rushing into Loki's room, rousing him from sleep.

"Loki, you must rise now. Father is very ill, and he is asking for you," stated Thor as he shook Loki's shoulders.

'I am awake! Get off me, you oaf!" Loki swatted his brother's hands away in irritation. Thor's words still hadn't completely registered to him, so he sat up and blinked for a few seconds as they sank in.

"Ill? What's wrong with him?" A small spark of dread flickered in Loki's chest.

"They think he is ready for the Odin Sleep, though it is sudden this time." Thor's expression was grim. "He has asked to speak with you, and you must hurry."

Loki nodded at him and Thor took his leave, no doubt heading back to Odin's bedside like the dutiful son he was. Cursing under his breath, Loki got changed hastily. Father simply wants to give his blessing before the Sleep takes him, Loki told himself. He desperately wanted to believe it. He tried to believe it. But his hands were shaking so badly that he had a hard time fastening the belt around his waist.

Magic brought him directly to the door outside Odin's chambers. The guards there were startled by his sudden appearance, but they held their composure and allowed Loki to enter. Thor and his mother were there, as well as a few of the palace healers. Odin lay still in the bed, though he was awake and the golden glow that usually surrounded him during Odin Sleep was not present. Loki approached the bedside hesitantly. Odin still wore the patch on his face, but the other eye opened and looked up at him.

"Father," said Loki, guardedly.

"Loki, the Odin Sleep is upon me. You are to remain here in Asgard right now. Your mother and your brother need you now that I will not be here."

Loki could feel his heart rate speed up as Odin's words cut through him like a knife. "They don't need me!" he shouted. "I am going!"

"No, Loki. I have called upon the sorcerers to block magical passage to Midgard, and have ordered Heimdall to keep the bifrost closed to you. You must stay here."

Loki saw red, and then not much else. He fled from the room, knowing nothing good would come from him remaining there. He would have been charged with treason if he'd stayed, because he wanted to kill the king. More than a few innocent bystanders were pushed to the side as he stormed through the palace. Loki never would have cared before, and he certainly didn't now. It didn't take long for Loki to reach that spot he loved so much outside the palace walls. He tried, and failed, to stop himself from looking toward the bifrost. Heimdall, who could see everything, was probably watching him now, so Loki shouted a curse his direction. Then he focused on calming down. He was not about to take Odin's word for it that a magical barrier had been put in place. Barriers could be breached, and Loki was confident in his abilities. Though try as he might, Loki never managed to so much as tingle under his skin to show that his spells were working. The rage inside him flared, but it was spent already. Suddenly exhausted, he slumped back against a tree in defeat. A bitter laugh escaped from his lips. It figures, he thought. Honestly, why was he even surprised? Odin had never once taken his wishes into consideration. Thor, being the golden child, always got exactly what he wanted. Loki had always felt like he was just along for the ride. Why would this be any different? What did he expect? Happiness? Love? He'd never deserved it before, why should he think he could have it now? Bucky deserved happiness, though. And he would not find it with Loki. It would be better for him this way, being free to find a mate, maybe a wife to have children with, than to be stuck with the miserable excuse for a creature that Loki knew himself to be.

Loki could feel himself shutting down. His heart, which he had locked away for so long, which Bucky had so quickly and completely taken possession of, had already begun to close once more. Loneliness was not a stranger to Loki, and was more tolerable than pain. And solitude was his oldest and dearest friend; he could embrace it once more. This would be his life, one he already knew all about living. Giving into his apparent destiny, Loki walked calmly back into the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different, in that I had to bring these two from the 1940's setting of Captain America, to the current post-Avengers time period. I went pretty AU with Bucky, as I didn't want to get into the whole Winter Soldier, cryogenic freezing stuff. Loki's part pretty much follows the events of Thor and Avengers, though in a very abbreviated way(especially Avengers! LOL Three hours of movie in about 3 paragraphs). You guys all know what happened in those movies anyway, right? I would hope so! If not, I suggest you go watch them before you read, or you might be lost. I promise this is the last extremely angsty chapter, at least for the time being! Thank you in advance for reading, and please review! Also, if you see any typos, PLEASE PM me or leave it in a review. I would rather know about them so I can fix them than leave them hanging out there for everyone else to see. I beg you, dear readers!

-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 9

Bucky spent a few days with his sister and her husband. Their company helped him get through the toughest part of settling back into life. As surreal as it seemed, to be doing such normal things as helping to cook dinners and going to the bar for drinks with Adrian, really seemed to help Bucky come to terms with everything. Both Becky and Adrian were extremely sympathetic to what had happened, and each of them spent a lot of time making sure he was okay.

Then, the news came. Captain America had been in a plane crash and was lost at the bottom of the ocean. Bucky was beside himself with grief. He blamed himself. He had sat there in the comfort of Becky's home, wallowing in his own self pity, instead of going back to the military first thing. If he had been by his side, Steve wouldn't be missing. That was all there was to it. The very next morning, Bucky went and reported back for duty. And a few days after that, he was saying yet another tearful goodbye to his sister.

"If you get sent back to Germany, go and see Loki," said Becky, after hugging her big brother tight.

Bucky gave her a small smile. "I will try, Sis." That familiar stab of pain went through his heart once more, though it seemed to be getting less intense. Maybe he was just getting used to it.

The next few days was a whirlwind of activity. Bucky met up again with Colonel Phillips, who was astonished to see him alive, and immediately sent him in for medical tests. After a few maddening days of every sort of medical procedure available to doctors, it was determined that the experiments Schmidt had been doing had altered Bucky's physical make up. It was similar to what had happened to Steve, but since Schmidt had been using his own version of the formula, the effects were different. Only time would tell what those differences would amount to.

Peggy Carter came into the medical facility to see Bucky a few days into his stay. It was no surprise that she had been in love with Steve, and she missed him terribly. Bucky knew all about that, about missing the one you love. The two talked for a long time, about Steve, about the past, and what the future might hold for each of them. Peggy was thinking of asking for a discharge from the army to go back home to her family. There was something about heartbreak that made you want to return to the comfort of family. Bucky knew he couldn't do that, though. He held so much guilt inside for not being there by his friend's side when Steve needed him. He needed to do what he could.

Colonel Phillips had things he could do. Phillips offered the suggestion that Bucky take over as Captain America, in Steve's absence. Though the prospect of trying to step into those shoes was both intimidating and heart wrenching, Bucky was glad to have something to keep him occupied.

The next few years passed quickly. Bucky threw himself into every mission they assigned to him. He was ruthless against the Nazis, against anyone he was ordered to kill. He was not nearly the clean cut, good old boy Captain America that Steve had been. No one invited him to do stage performances with dancing girls and fireworks. On his downtime, he was usually out with Howard Stark, who was using his technical and financial resources to try to locate Steve's body. They were never successful, but Bucky had formed a friendship with Howard, and spending his time searching helped to assuage some of Bucky's guilt.

When the war ended, Bucky was sent home with several medals of honor. He accepted the medals graciously, but they meant nothing to him. There was an underlying sadness in Bucky's heart that made almost everything seem pointless. Many months had been spent perfecting the mask Bucky wore to hide that melancholy. Unlike the Captain America one, this mask was worn all the time. Only in the darkest hour of the nights when Bucky was too worn out to fight it off, did he allow himself to drop that barrier and feel the emotions that constantly threatened to undo him. Those nights became more and more rare, though, as the years went on. And then the sadness, and the facade he built to block it, became as much a part of him as breathing.

Settling down in a small home near his sister, Bucky learned to live life as a civilian again. A new Oreo cookie factory had opened up just outside the town, and they hired him to work on the production line. It was hard work, but the pay was good and he enjoyed taking the cookies home. He felt genuine elation when each of Becky's three children were born. Uncle Bucky was a huge deal to those kids, and he loved them each very much. Despite the nearly constant company of his family, Bucky was lonely. He tried to deny it, but it was there. On those occasions when he and Adrian went to the bar, or even when he was out with Becky and the kids, women tried to approach him. He shot them down without even thinking. Then, at his sister's insistence, he decided to give things a try. With a woman. It was a disaster. Bucky had lasted almost a month with her, before they both realized that his heart was just not into it. Lots of angry words were said, and the girl left brokenhearted. He didn't try again.

He wasn't exactly sure when he first noticed anything unusual. Maybe it was when Becky had been complaining about some new gray hairs she noticed or when the wrinkles appeared on the corners of her eyes. Close examination in his own mirror revealed not one single gray hair or any wrinkle on Bucky's smooth face. His body had not changed at all, his muscles were still toned and his skin still firm. Huh, Bucky thought. Must be a side effect of the stuff Schmidt had given him. He wondered how long it would last, if he should start to consider immortality. It was true that he hadn't had a single illness, no cold, flu, or even infection since his time in Schmidt's laboratory. But had he stopped aging completely, or just slowed down? Only time would tell.

And time did tell. Bucky watched as his sister and Adrian aged well past him. They all marvelled at Bucky's youthfulness, even as they became older. The children grew up and began to live their own lives. Still Bucky remained the same. It was especially difficult when he had to bury his younger sister, though she had lived a full and happy life. She had been an elderly woman, and Bucky was still a young man. When Adrian passed away shortly after his wife, Bucky decided to move away. With some lucky investments, there was enough money to live comfortably for the foreseeable future. He had long ago learned not to think too much on what may come later than that.

With no real desire to live anywhere else, Bucky decided to move to New Mexico. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't think of another place on Earth he'd rather go. He wasn't really chasing down a connection to Loki, it was just the only place that seemed to call to him. A few months after settling in, Bucky drove himself out to where he believed to be the spot he returned to earth all those years ago. He parked his car on the side of the road and got out. Leaning against the hood, looking out over the desert and the late afternoon sky, he reminisced about Loki for a long time. The memories did not pain him as they had before, and he was able to think fondly on his time in Asgard. A part of his heart would always love and long for Loki, but he was ready to put that sadness behind him now. Bucky wanted to start living again. After the sunset made the sky dark and the air chilly, he got into his car and drove away.

Even though he was technically an old man, he never felt it. His mind stayed sharp and his body active. Once in New Mexico, he fell in easily with a group of friends who were also in their twenties. He never told them about his past. Maybe he was making up for lost time, or maybe he was trying to overcompensate for that lingering sadness, Bucky didn't know. He had wanted to start living, and living he did. The nightlife there was not nearly what it had been in New York, but Bucky didn't let that stop him. He was out drinking, dancing, and even dating almost every night. Waking up with beautiful women and having no recollection of who they were, was a common occurrence. Never men, though. He flirted with nearly anyone, but he could never bring himself to take things further with another man. Bucky might have felt shameful about his new lifestyle, had he allowed himself any time to think about it. But he kept his days and nights filled with all the vices he had denied himself for so long.

When the story came out in the news, about strange happenings down in a nearby town, it piqued Bucky's interest. Apparently some stuff fell from the sky, which struck him as entirely too familiar. The details were vague though, and Bucky considered driving down there to investigate. In the end, he decided he was being foolish. He couldn't bring himself to believe that it really had anything to do with Loki. If he opened his heart up to that possibility, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak again. Soon the whole thing was forgotten.

However, a year or so later, something happened that Bucky could not ignore. News reports showed an alien attack on New York! And yet, the aliens were not what made him stop and take notice. There, on the TV, on the streets of New York, was Captain America! Bucky could not believe his eyes. Steve had been found, and was alive! Relief and happiness and confusion threatened to overwhelm him. Then, when he saw the video of a large blond man dressed in very familiar armor on his screen, he very nearly fainted. It was Thor! Did that mean...? He strained his eyes trying to see, but he did not catch any glimpse of Loki, nor did any news reporter mention him. But if Thor was there, could he get word to his brother? Would he be able to see him again? As hard as Bucky had worked to shove away those feelings, all the years he spent shutting them down, it was all undone in seconds. The thought of seeing Loki again caused his to heart stutter in his chest and made him want to climb out of his skin in anticipation. Nothing else mattered anymore.

He immediately chartered a private plane to take him as close to the city as he could get. His best friend was there. A connection to the love of his life was there. He couldn't travel fast enough. The Avengers team had managed to take down the alien invaders, though not without great cost. It was difficult to get into the city with all the chaos and clean up in the aftermath of the battle, but he was determined and he finally made it. Managing to secure a hotel room near Central Park, Bucky spent his first day there trying to track down the whereabouts of the superhero team. No luck the first day, but on the second, he picked up rumors of them gathering right next door in the park. He immediately rushed off in search of them.

Most of the team was dressed casually, which made them hard to spot. Bucky eventually found them, though. He was about to call out to Steve when he saw something that made his heart and his feet stop. There was Thor, not casually dressed at all, but standing out in his Asgardian armor. That wasn't what made him freeze though. Standing next to Thor, in chains and a muzzle, looking beat up, but more beautiful than words could describe, was Loki.

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

Life for Loki returned to normal fairly quickly. He was already so skilled at keeping his true feelings to himself, that it was easy to slip back into that old habit. In the beginning, Thor had felt so badly for Loki that he spent nearly every waking hour with him, trying to make his brother feel better. Loki was grateful at first, but he grew weary of it. Eventually, Loki got so fed up with his brother's pity, he blew up at him one day. Thor allowed Loki to rage, and then left without a word. Nothing was ever spoken about it again.

After a short time, Odin awoke. Loki avoided him as much as possible, still not ready to forgive or forget. Every once in a while, Loki would see if that barrier was still in place, but every time, it was. The dog tags remained around his neck, but always hidden under his clothes. He couldn't bring himself to take them off. It felt too final. Loki wasn't ready to let go of Bucky completely. The memories he had were cherished, kept close at all times, and thought of frequently. Otherwise, the despair would overwhelm him.

Loki used his time working on his magic, and became quite the sorcerer. All of Asgard knew his skill and they knew his temper, so they left him alone. As he continued to search for a way through that blasted barrier, Loki managed to find lots of secret ways to other realms. He spent lots of time traveling other realms, even trying roundabout ways to sneak to Midgard, but was never successful. Eventually, he stopped trying and settled into life being a dutiful son, brother and prince.

Still, mischief called to him, and he rarely fought the urges when they arose. Which was why, on the day that his brother was to be appointed king, a group of Frost Giants found their way into Asgard. Loki had long harbored resentment towards his older brother. Every wish granted, every action praised, every honor bestowed, and now the highest of them all. The crown, the throne of Asgard. Thor was not ready to rule anything. He was too immature, too quick to anger, too brash in his reactions. A few Frost Giants in the weapons vault would surely cause the coronation to cease. It was easy enough to pull off and when Odin paused right before announcing Thor as king, Loki did his best to hide his glee.

That glee died though, when Thor overreacted, and decided to drag not only Loki, but his friends as well, to Jotunheim to confront the Frost Giants. Loki should have known Thor would take that route. He was so eager to fight, and had so few chances to do it. Little did he know how his life would change during that trip.

In that icy realm, after Thor's temper was lost, and the battle begun, a burly Frost Giant grabbed Loki's arm, instantly freezing away the armor protection. It broke into shards of frozen leather, leaving the giant's hand gripping Loki's bare skin. Just moments before, Volstagg had been badly burned by a Jotun's icy flesh, yet Loki's skin merely tingled and turned as blue as the creature in front of him. Shock ran through his system, but he held it together long enough to slay the giant and escape with the others to the bifrost site. Odin came and saved the day, thanks to Loki's alerting one of the guards to tell him what was going on.

Back in the Bifrost room, Odin raged at Thor for his irresponsible and unforgivable behavior. Normally, Loki would have sat back and enjoyed the golden child getting disciplined, for it happened so rarely. This time, Loki watched in shock and outrage as Odin decided to punish Thor by banishing him. To Midgard of all places! Loki couldn't help but view this as yet another dig at him. All he had wanted for so very long, was to go to Midgard, and no. But Thor goes as "punishment"? As badly as Loki wanted to jump into the tunnel after Thor, he knew it would be pointless. Bucky would have probably passed on after so many years. That was one thing Odin was correct about. Humans' lives were much too short. Loki just glared at Odin, who retreated from the room after casting out one son and causing the other to hate him even more. He wondered if either of those actions bothered the king at all.

Loki's skin looked so...normal. Even under intense scrutiny, Loki could see no trace of anything unusual. It was pale and smooth, just like it had always been. But something was different. He knew that for certain. The weapons vault held a glowing blue box called the Casket of Ancient Winters. Long ago Odin had stolen it from the Jotun king, Laufey, who had been using it to terrorize the humans on Earth. A great battle ensued and both princes grew up hearing the tales of that war. Like all Asgardian children, they grew to loathe the Frost Giants as vile, vicious creatures. The casket had always fascinated Loki, though he had been instructed never to touch it. On this day, he cared not for those warnings, and walked into the vault and right up to the pedestal where the glowing box sat.

He looked at it for a few moments, then gently lifted it. His fingers tingled again, like they had when the giant touched him. As the sensation began to seep up his arms, into the rest of his body, bringing an intense cold with it, he heard Odin call out to him.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked, without turning.

"No," Odin replied quickly.

"What am I?" demanded Loki.

"You're my son" came the answer. It wasn't enough. Loki put the casket back onto the pedestal and turned to face his father.

"What more than that?" The truth was so apparent to him then. He could see it in Odin's face, even with one eye covered. It all made sense.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki very nearly spat.

Odin finally revealed the truth that Loki had suspected. Not only was he a Frost Giant, but he was the throwaway son of their king, Laufey. His own father had abandoned him, and this replacement father had rejected him on nearly a daily basis. All his life, he had felt like an outsider. All that time spent wondering where those feelings came from, if he was really just crazy. It all made sense now, why Thor was favored all those years. As Loki raged, Odin sagged down to the steps he'd been standing on. It wasn't until the old king's eyes closed and he fell back that Loki realized something was really wrong. The guards came quickly once Loki hollered for them. It had been a long time since Odin woke from his last Sleep, and it was upon him again. Great timing as always, "father," thought Loki, sarcastically.

And then Loki was left with nothing but his own impotent rage. Thor was gone, his mother wouldn't leave Odin's bedside, no one else even pretended to care. With the king asleep, the magic barrier might be down, but Loki didn't bother trying to test it. Bucky was forever lost to him, as well. It was poisoning his mind, he could feel it, but he was powerless to stop it. All the self-loathing, all the hatred, the grief, it seeped into every corner of his mind. He blamed everyone for everything. His fake father for lying to him his whole life. His pretend mother, who knew but also said nothing. But most of all, he blamed Thor for being everything he had wanted to be. Thor was loved, honored and cherished by everyone who knew him, and in the end, there was none of that left for Loki. He'd had something for himself once, but it was stolen from him by those who claimed to love him.

It was when Loki was chosen to fill in for the King, that everything snapped. Suddenly Loki was the one everyone looked up to. The one everyone had to respect and obey. He intended to use his power to right every wrong ever done to him. Oh, but he knew it was only temporary, so he devised a plan that would ensure him that power even after Odin awoke once more. He needed to prove to Odin that he was a worthy son. Traveling to Jotunheim, he faced that worthless birth father of his, and tricked him into coming to Asgard to slay Odin. Once Laufey tried to murder Odin, Loki could step in and become the savior, while at the same time ridding the world of his monster father.

Now to take care of Thor. While on Jotunheim, Loki tested his ability to transport himself. He had suspected that now that Odin was sleeping, it would not be as strong. The magic was tricky, but he managed to do it. He tracked down Thor, who had gotten himself in trouble trying to reclaim Mjolnir, and lied through his teeth about their father being dead. He needed Thor out of the way if his plan was to succeed. Thor had lost Mjolnir when he had been banished, and now his beloved father was gone. Breaking his spirit, seeing all hope leave his false brother's face, gave Loki a sharp sense of satisfaction. About time the favored child experienced some heartbreak of his own, Loki thought bitterly. The magic portal was not stable, though, and Loki had to return to Jotunheim sooner than he had wanted. Whatever satisfaction he had felt was once again supplanted by resentment. He hadn't even had a chance to try to find out what had happened to Bucky.

Loki thought he had everything in place. But then, those pesky friends of Thor's managed to sneak away to Midgard, presumably to bring him back. Fed up, Loki sent the Destroyer there to make sure they failed. The Destroyer was the one who failed, however, and Loki knew he had little time before Thor returned to spoil everything. Time to put his plan into action.

Considering himself the rightful owner, Loki took the Casket of Ancient Winters, and went to the Bifrost where he blasted Heimdall into an ice statue. Laufey and some of his soldiers were welcomed into Asgard. However, when Laufey straddled the sleeping form of Odin, ice dagger poised and ready to strike, Loki was there waiting for him. He put on quite the show for his mother, declaring himself Odin's son as he used the kings staff to blast his real father into pieces. It was all ruined when Thor stormed into the room, calling him out. Loki had other plans though, he had no time to deal with his "brother". With another burst of energy from the staff, he shot Thor right through the wall of the king's chambers and then headed to the Bifrost.

Jotunheim was a constant reminder of who Loki was. The part of him that he hated so completely. Loki had convinced himself that if he destroyed the place, and all the monsters living on it, he could more easily deny the fact that he, himself, was one of those monsters. The Bifrost was the perfect weapon, and it was easy enough to start it up. The power the rainbow bridge contained would rip Jotunheim apart if left open long enough. Once the intense energy stream started, Loki allowed ice to form around the power source, effectively locking it on.

It wasn't long before Thor showed up and Loki was more than happy to release some of the anger he'd been holding in for all those years. His jealousy raged violently, especially once he realized that Thor had actually fallen for a mortal while on Earth! Keeping Thor occupied and distracted while the Bifrost did it's damage, Loki spewed words and swung his staff mercilessly at his adoptive brother. The fighting felt so good, cathartic, he could go on forever. But when Thor's hammer was placed on Loki's chest as he lay sprawled on the bridge, he was once again powerless. He lobbed insults instead, as Thor took the time to examine the now out of control Bifrost.

The relief Loki felt when Mjolnir was lifted from his chest was replaced quickly with disbelief as he saw what Thor had planned for it. He was going to destroy the bridge! Loki grabbed his fallen staff and lunged as Thor swung his hammer one last time. The bridge came apart with a massive explosion that threw both gods up in the air. Coming down hard, against the jagged edge of the rainbow bridge, Loki managed to grab hold of the staff. Thor caught the other end, and both of them would have fallen over the edge if Odin hadn't arrived just in time to catch hold of Thor's boot.

Looking up at his adoptive father, desperate to see even the smallest amount of love, or praise, or even approval, Loki tried to explain himself. Once again, Odin rejected him, with a simple "No, Loki." Those words were like Laufey's ice dagger, right through Loki's already damaged heart. He couldn't bear the thought of being rescued, of being saved, by the two people who had betrayed him so badly. Thor had a look of desperation on his face, but Loki was blind to it. Hanging there, his very life in the balance, Loki gave up, and he let go.

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

All in all, Loki's drop into that abyss, and the things he experienced in the time spent with the creatures he met there, had been not all bad. Sure, the initial impact had nearly killed him, but he recovered. The Chitauri, and their mysterious leader, were not exactly hospitable, but they saw potential in Loki. A mutually beneficial deal was struck. And the best part, from Loki's vantage point, was that he was finally able to travel to Midgard. Of course, now he was in no shape to do much of anything, but at least he could now focus on the realm that had been kept from him for so long. He recovered slowly from his physical injuries, but he recovered.

His emotional health was another matter entirely. Irrational anger still had a strong grip on Loki's mind. The fall and his time with the cruel Chitauri had brought a kind of madness into him as well. His heart had been so empty and hungry, it was easy for all these negative emotions to fill it back up again. The Chitauri gave Loki purpose, and a means to attain that goal. They needed the Tessaract, a powerful magic cube with which they would rule the universe. Loki only wanted to rule Earth, and the mortals who, in his mind, had caused so much of his heartache.

He expected it to be easy. Sure, he had heard about "The Avengers," but he figured he'd be able to outwit them easily. He didn't count on them actually beating him. The moment Thor had shown up, he knew he was in trouble. Thor would protect his precious earth to the end of his own life. Loki attempted to reach that end a few times, but he failed every time. And in the end, that mindless beast they called The Hulk smashed the will to fight right out of him.

Once again, Loki was put in the position where he had no choice but to accept his fate. Thor would take him back to Asgard, where maybe he'd get lucky and live out the rest of his life in a cell. Chances were better that the Chitauri would find him, and make him suffer. There was no way he could suffer much more than he was right then, Loki thought. His whole life was a failure, one big regret. He found he couldn't quite care when the chains and muzzle were put on him. That wretched man who he used to call brother led him, along with the other Avengers, through Central Park. A being not so broken may have felt degraded being dragged in chains through crowds of people, but Loki did not even notice.

The group arrived at the location where the two gods were to use the Tessaract to return to Asgard. Dr. Selvig, who had recovered from Loki's attempt at mind control, handed Thor the Tesseract device. Gripping one end, Thor held out the other side for Loki. Just as Loki's fingers grasped the handle, a voice rang out. An instantly familiar voice. That voice pierced through every bitter layer Loki had wrapped around his heart, and very nearly made it stop beating.

"LOKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued soon! With Loki/Bucky reunion goodness!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little respite from all the angst! LEMON ALERT!!!

-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 10

"LOKI!" Once Bucky found his voice, he yelled as loud as he could. Every single face in the area turned to look at him, but Bucky was only watching one. As he rushed to Loki's side, he saw those green eyes fill with tears and Loki fell to his knees, head down and shoulders shaking. Bucky, now crying too, ran right past an incredibly shocked Steve and dropped down in front of the sobbing man. Frantically, he grabbed Loki's muzzled & bruised face and forced him to meet his gaze. Only a few seconds passed before the god closed his eyes tightly, squeezing out more tears. It was enough, though, to show him that nothing had changed for Loki in all those years. There was pain in his eyes, but also love. Bucky began kissing all over Loki's face, the parts he could get to over the muzzle, his cheeks and eyes and forehead. Kissing gently over his injuries, tasting his salty tears, but not caring. In between each kiss, Bucky chanted his name, as if to make himself believe that his love was really there. Loki's chained hands found their way to Bucky's collar and grasped it desperately, pulling them closer together. Trying to feel for some latch or release button on the muzzle, Bucky's fingers found nothing. He had to get rid of that damn thing!

"Take it off," said Bucky to the group surrounding them, though emotion made his voice barely a whisper. He took a deep breath and repeated himself louder. "Take it off!"

No one moved. They were all still in shock over what was happening.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Bucky screamed. He looked up towards his old friend. "Please, Steve!"

Steve's mouth opened and closed a few times in silent confusion, but he didn't know what to say. Bucky turned to Thor.

"Please," he begged, tears still streaming down his face. Loki's hands were still holding tight to Bucky's shirt, but his head had fallen back down. Bucky didn't know what had happened, but seeing him like this, broken, bloodied, and bruised, was tearing him apart. He wrapped his arms around leather clad shoulders felt Loki's shuddering, silent sobs. He had to get that muzzle off! He hadn't heard what the group had been saying, but they were all arguing. It seemed none of them wanted to help Loki. What was going on here? Bucky snapped his gaze back to Thor, about ready to get nasty, but the god was already walking over to them.

"I will remove the muzzle, but only for a short time. Loki is a criminal, and we are to return to Asgard in a few moments." At the words, Loki's head shot up, and Thor spoke his next words to him. "You will not try anything devious, brother. I am only doing this because I know your magic is too weak to do much damage right now. But do not get any ideas. You can say your peace to this man, and then we will leave." Loki nodded, and then he looked back down as Thor removed the muzzle, despite the shouted objections from the others.

As soon as Loki's mouth was freed, Bucky reclaimed it with his own. Over seventy years of longing and loneliness were poured into that kiss, and it felt like it came from both of them. Loki tasted of tears and desperation, but Bucky devoured him anyway, not caring anymore who was watching. When they finally broke apart, Bucky hugged Loki tightly, the god's head resting on his shoulder. He heard a whisper next to his ear, words spoken too softly to be understood. Or maybe they were in another language. Before Bucky could figure that out, the most curious feeling of falling and floating at the same time came over him. His vision went black, and when it started up again a few seconds later, he was standing on the outskirts of Central Park, feeling dizzy. He couldn't see any one of the Avengers, but Loki was still by his side. Bucky knew this his was magic at work, and he was never more grateful for it.

"Where are you staying?" demanded Loki, looking very anxious. "Do you have a place nearby?"

"Uh yeah, that building over there," he pointed to the hotel building just visible above the treetops. "Thirty-fourth floor, room 3420"

Without even a warning, the dizziness overtook him and he blacked out again. When his vision returned, he recognized the hallway just outside his room. He swayed a little, but Loki's strong grip held him tight.

"I had forgotten how handy your magic was," Bucky smirked when the dizziness passed. Though the look on Loki's face was anything but amused and he was staring at Bucky with an intensity that made Bucky's knees threaten to buckle. He fumbled with his key card before finally getting the door to his room opened.

The door hadn't even swung all the way closed yet before Loki pushed the shorter man against the wall and kissed him hard. This wasn't the first time Bucky had been pinned to a wall with Loki's tongue in his mouth. His hands, desperate to feel skin, scrabbled uselessly over the thick leather armor Loki wore. Loki broke the kiss and reached for Bucky's hands, stilling them against his chest.

"How are you here?" asked Loki. "How are you still alive?"

"It's the same reason I survived after you found me. Schmidt's experiments. They stopped my aging, I think."

"You were here this whole time..." Loki's voice trailed off. His eyes dropped down once again and he stepped away from Bucky. The god turned and walked to the chair where he sat down with his head in his hands. Bucky followed him to the chair and dropped to his knees in front of Loki.

"What happened to you, Loki?" Bucky asked softly, resting his arms on Loki's knees, needing to feel that connection. "Why are you beat up? Why the chains and the muzzle?"

Loki looked at his hands then, seeing the chains still there. A few more quiet words were uttered and this time Bucky wasn't surprised when the chains vanished. He grabbed hold of Loki's hands to stop him from covering his face again, and held tight. Loki's eyes were filling with tears again. He turned his head, unable to look at Bucky.

"They stole you from me. They sent you away and I was forbidden to come after you. They stole everything! My whole life. I've...I've become a monster. I am a monster." At those last words, Loki bent forward and brought his forehead to rest on their intertwined hands. Sobs shook his body once more.

"Loki, no!" Bucky's heart was breaking. "I don't know what happened, what they did to you. But that was their fault! Not yours. You're not a monster!"

With a bitter laugh, Loki stood suddenly, knocking Bucky to the side. He strode to the other side of the room, and when he spoke, there was anger lacing his words. "You're wrong, Bucky. I am a monster. This isn't even my true form. I wonder, would you still want me if you knew the truth? If you knew the awful things I've done."

Bucky remained on the floor, not sure whether to approach the angry god or keep his distance. He still had no idea what Loki was talking about.

"I've done some pretty bad things, too. You're not alone in that. And I don't think there is anything you can tell me that will stop me from loving you." Bucky insisted.

Loki's armor clad shoulders dropped. "I think that was the worst of them all," said the god, quietly now, his anger dissipated. "I lied to you that day, or at least I didn't say what I should have. I did love you then." His tear-filled gaze met Bucky's then. "I still do."

Screw caution, Bucky thought. He got up from the floor and went to embrace Loki. Even with arms wrapped tightly around each other, Bucky still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hold Loki, not this armor.

"Can you lose this stuff? I want to feel you."

Loki ran his hands along his arms and up and down his torso. Previously hidden straps came undone with his magic, and Loki was able to strip off the heavy leather pieces. He laid them down on the floor, out of the way, then returned to stand before Bucky in a simple dark green linen shirt and black drawstring trousers. Bucky's eyes traveled appreciatively up his lean figure and finally rested on the small smile Loki wore on his face.

"You know, I don't care about any of that stuff you're talking about," he said, stepping closer to Loki, and putting his hands on those long arms.

"You should," sighed Loki.

"I don't," Bucky insisted, pulling his body flush with Loki's. "I love you."

"You shouldn't" the god said, but leaned down to kiss him in spite of his words. It started out chaste, but when Bucky bit down on Loki's bottom lip, it asked permission for more and Loki granted it. And then they were a mess of lips and tongues and hands roaming everywhere. Bucky slipped his hand under the hem of Loki's shirt, and pressed into the cool skin there, causing Loki to groan and pull away.

"Loki, what is it?" Bucky demanded. Loki just sighed, so Bucky grabbed his shirt and lifted it, revealing mottled purple and yellowing bruises covering nearly all the skin he could see. Bucky stared in shock, then looked up to Loki's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," was the answer. Bucky was about to get angry, but Loki held his hands up. "They will heal. They would be already if I had full use of my magic. I have dealt with worse. Just be gentle." And then he pulled his shirt completely off and dropped it to the floor. Bucky gasped to see his dog tags hanging from Loki's neck, and he reached up to touch them.

"You still have them..." he said in awe. Seeing Loki wearing them after all this time, filled his heart with a quiet joy. He felt warm inside, like the sun was finally rising after being night for years and years.

Loki gave a shy smile. "They are always with me. The one thing no one took from me because I kept them hidden. I meant to return them to you, but I never thought I would have the chance." The god went to take them off, but Bucky stopped him.

"Keep them. I like seeing them on you. Plus, it means I can do this." Bucky gripped the chain and pulled Loki into another kiss. This time, when he ran his hands across that skin, his touch was light. His mouth, however, was not; it was hard and hot and passionate, and so was Loki's. When Loki moved to run his tongue along Bucky's neck and up to his ear, Bucky groaned loudly. He gripped Loki's ass and pressed their hips together. He could feel the god was as aroused as he was. Oh, how many years had Bucky spent wishing for this to happen again? To feel that cool skin warm under his touch? To feel those hard muscles move against his hands? It felt like an eternity.

"I need you, Bucky," Loki whispered into the ear he had just been sucking on. "I don't deserve you, but I am a selfish creature. And I want you."

Those words were music to Bucky's ears, for he needed Loki just as badly. "I'm yours. I've always been yours." Bucky answered, his voice trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was due to his current state of arousal, or because of the magnitude of truth in his words. But then he felt Loki grin against his neck and fingers we're pulling at the waistband of his pants and all that thinking went out the window . The rest of their clothing found its way to the floor, and then both men fell, naked, onto the hotel bed. Loki lay back, breathing heavily. Bucky crawled between his pale thighs, holding himself up with his arms and looking down at the man he loved. Never had Bucky seen a more beautiful sight. His eyes did not see the cuts or bruises any longer, but only the face that he'd been missing almost his whole life. How did he get so lucky to be back in Loki's arms? He couldn't help but grin.

**-oooooooooooooooo-**

"Happy, my love?" Loki smiled up at the man he loved, running a hand along Bucky's cheek. Bucky just grinned wider, so Loki moved his hand to the back of his neck and pulled his head down to press his lips against that silly smile. He hadn't forgotten why they were there, naked in that bed, and he bucked his hips into Bucky's, earning a muffled moan from the human. He felt Bucky's weight shift, and relished the feeling of that muscular body resting heavily on his own. His injuries were far from his mind at that moment. Warm fingers found their way to Loki's lips, and it didn't take much to figure out what the other was wanting. He took two into his mouth and sucked hard. His hooded eyes looked directly into Bucky's, and he put on quite the show wetting those fingers with his tongue.

"Oh god..." Bucky moaned, clearly appreciating Loki's performance. When they were coated enough, Bucky reached down to press them to Loki's entrance. He pushed in slowly, and it felt exquisite. Loki leaned his head back into the pillow with a groan, which got louder as Bucky took advantage of his exposed neck. Being stretched deliciously, while at the same time being bitten and sucked on, nearly made Loki come apart right there. Thankfully, Bucky decided just then that he was done, and though Loki lamented the loss as his fingers were withdrawn, he knew what was coming next. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Bucky's cock nudge his hole. His precome made it slick and nearly painless as Bucky pushed in with slow, hard thrusts.

Just as they had the last time they had been joined together like this, Bucky stilled once he was fully sheathed, allowing Loki time to adjust to the fullness. Blue eyes held green ones, each man panting with desire, but quietly basking in that familiar sense of rightness. Loki felt his heart might explode, he was so desperately afraid he'd wake and find this whole thing a dream. All the turmoil, all those years spent with anger and resentment and more than a little insanity gripping him. What, in all that time, had he done to deserve being so deeply happy right then?

""This is how it's supposed to be." Loki said, repeating the words he had spoken all those years ago. And like the last time, Bucky claimed his lips in a loving kiss. Then, wrapping his long legs around Bucky's waist, Loki encouraged him to start moving.

Bucky started slow, sensual, almost reverent. It felt amazing, but Loki was hungry for more. He'd waited too damned long for this.

"Harder, Bucky. Please!" he cried out, and Bucky grinned as he complied, thrusting in hard and deep.

The sounds of their passion filled the room. Panting breaths, gasps, moans and skin moving against skin were music to Loki's ears. Each thrust brought Loki closer and closer to that edge. And every time Bucky hit that sweet spot inside him, he cried out Bucky's name. Which, of course, made Bucky try to hit that spot, a lot.

When Loki moved his hand down between their entwined bodies to stroke himself, he wasn't surprised to feel his hand being pushed aside. "I'll get that," smirked Bucky. More than happy to let him take over, Loki just smiled up at him, biting his lip.

Bucky gripped his aching cock, and used the fluid that had been leaking out to slick his hand and start moving it up and down the length. Gods, he is good at that, Loki thought. There was no way Loki was going to last much longer, as badly as he wished to keep going forever.

With Bucky stroking fast and thrusting hard, it was no time at all before a powerful orgasm shook Loki to his core and he came loudly into Bucky's hand. The intensity of it caused the muscles in his ass to constrict around Bucky, who was then powerless to stop his own release. Burying his face in Loki's neck, Bucky's cries were muffled as his hips stuttered with the force of his orgasm and Loki could feel his warm seed spill inside him.

When the last of the aftershocks had worn off, Bucky rested his head on Loki's forehead as they both tried to catch their breaths. Loki kept his legs and arms wrapped tightly around Bucky, not wanting to let him go just yet. He knew, however, that they did not have much time left. Thor and the others would locate him eventually. He'd have to turn himself over. He shook his head, not wanting to think about that.

"What is it?" Bucky asked, lifting his head up when Loki moved his. Loki sighed and released his hold. Bucky slid out easily, and though Loki hated the feeling of emptiness, it was eased when Bucky snuggled up in the crook of his arm and laid his head down on his shoulder. One last simple spell, another one Loki couldn't deny using entirely too frequently, had the stickiness cleaned away. Bucky's fingers began to trace the edges of the bruising on Loki's abdomen, and Loki sighed.

"Tell me what happened." said Bucky, softly.

"That large green beast. I believe they call him "Hulk." Let's just say I tried to make a stand against him, and I lost."

"Why were you making a stand against him? Isn't he part of the Avengers?"

Loki gave a derisive snort. "The Avengers, as you call them, are nothing but a group of liars and cowards and murderers. It figures my...Thor would collect such a group of allies."

"But they stopped the alien attack! They were the heroes. Everyone loves them." Bucky protested.

Loki rolled his eyes at the naivety of Bucky's words. How could he make him understand why he did what he did? Sure, he could see now how futile his attempt at world domination had been. But what choice did he have after all that had happened to him? He'd been so broken, mentally and emotionally thanks to Odin and Thor, and physically thanks to falling through that abyss. The Chitauri didn't do such a great job putting the pieces back together, but at least they tried. His own "family" had been content to just leave him shattered. And in the end, whatever mistakes he had made, led him to this room, to Bucky's arms. He couldn't bring himself to be sorry about that.

Knowing that the truth would most likely drive Bucky from his arms, but not seeing any way around telling him everything, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"They did not just stop the alien attack. They stopped me. I was the one who brought the aliens, who led the attack."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lucky Story (Loki & Bucky) - Loki saves Bucky from that fall, and interesting things start to happen. Starts out in the time period of Captain America, so before the events in Thor. We'll eventually get to those and then post-Avengers. Rated M for slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to everyone else who has given my little story love here and on Twitter & Tumblr. You guys make everything worth it! This chapter is really the first in a 3-part section where Bucky finally comes to understand what has happened to Loki while they were apart and what exactly he's done during the two movies. I wish I could combine them into one chapter, but it would be way too long. Here he talks with Steve, then he'll talk with Thor, and finally the big talk with Loki. I'll try to write the next two parts quickly, so they flow together easier. As always, please review or send me some feedback on Twitter( Loki_Can) or on Tumblr, .com. Thank you for reading!

-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 11

"They did not just stop the alien attack. They stopped me. I was the one who brought the aliens, who led the attack."

Bucky's heart began to pound as he heard those words. Confusion set in as he sat up and turned to look at Loki. How could this man, about whom he knew only good things, have caused such destruction?

"What are you saying, Loki?" he asked. Before Loki could answer, there was a noise at the window.

"Time to go, love birds." Came the tinny, muffled voice of Iron Man, who hovered outside the hotel window in his metal suit.

"Shit!" Bucky exclaimed, realizing that they were laying naked on top of the bed sheets, fully exposed. Loki calmly waved his hand toward the window and the curtains drew themselves closed.

"Aww, don't shut me out! I was hoping for a show!" the voice behind the curtain quipped. Loki rolled his eyes. He stood and walked over to his discarded clothes. Another wave of his hand and he was fully dressed, even his armor in place. Meanwhile Bucky was scrambling to get his clothes on.

"Must be nice," he muttered under his breath, buttoning his jeans. Barely trying to hide his amusement, Loki sat on the edge of the bed and watched Bucky trying to get his shirt put on correctly. It took him three tries. Once he was fully dressed, he looked to Loki and pouted.

"Thanks for the help, by the way."

"You never asked for help." Loki smirked. Bucky cursed under his breath, but he couldn't help but grin at the god.

Then the reality of their situation flooded through him like ice down his back.

"What's going to happen now?" Bucky asked soberly, sitting next to Loki on the bed.

"They will be here any second. I will be taken into custody again, and returned to Asgard where I will be sentenced for my crimes." Replied Loki with a sigh. His shoulders drooped and Bucky's heart sank, too. He desperately wished they had more time. He needed to understand what had happened. But time was not on their side, as always. They heard a pounding on the door, accompanied by a harsh command from Thor to open it.

Both men stood and faced each other.

"I won't lose you again," stated Bucky, meeting Loki's eyes. "I will find a way to help you."

Loki gave a sad smile to that. "I am beyond help, I think. It was enough, having this time with you. It was more than I deserved."

"Loki, don't say that. I -" But his words were cut off by the door slamming open. Bucky moved to Loki's side, grasping his hand with his own. Thor entered the room, followed by two Avengers dressed in black. The red-headed female had her gun drawn, and the male had his bow, arrow, and a scowl aimed right at Loki. Bucky glared at them, but they stayed where they were. Thor alone approached.

"Loki, what were you thinking? You knew you could not hide from us, from me. " Thor said, as he produced another set of shackles, identical to the ones Loki had been been wearing before. Loki said nothing, he just looked down, dropped Bucky's hand and held his arms out, allowing the chains to be fastened to his wrists.

"Thor, wait!" Bucky said as he saw the muzzle appear in the god's hand. Thor held his other hand up, stopping him.

"This is not your concern any longer, human. Please do not interfere." The tall god wore an expression of anger mixed with regret as he replaced that hateful muzzle around Loki's mouth. Again, Loki put up no resistance. He only looked to Bucky with sad eyes as Thor led him from the room. Bucky rushed into the hall after them, not sure what he could do, but not wanting to stand by and do nothing. His chase was stopped, however, as Steve stepped into his path.

"Bucky, stop. There's nothing you can do now." said Steve. Bucky watched as Thor led Loki around a corner and out of sight. Desperate hope that he could do something, anything, to help Loki, is all that kept his heart from breaking into a million pieces. Finally, he looked up at his friend. Despite everything, he was glad to see him, a familiar face.

"Steve," Bucky breathed, and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as Steve drew him into a hug.

Steve pulled back and held Bucky's shoulders at arms length, looking him over. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you died!"

"I almost did. Loki saved me. Steve, tell me what's going on. Please. Are they taking him back to Asgard right now?"

"Thor is taking him back to our headquarters for now. Until we can sort this all out, he will be a prisoner there. I'd like you to come there with me, so you can tell me what's going on. We can catch up."

At Steve's words, relief washed over Bucky. At least they weren't taking Loki away just yet. He nodded and followed Steve out down the hall, towards the elevators, the other two Avengers following behind them. The elevator ride was spent in uncomfortable silence, neither Bucky nor Steve knowing what to say, or even wanting to try speaking in front of the imposing-looking assassin duo. Once in the car - a sleek, black SUV with darkened windows that screamed "government secrets inside"- it didn't take them long to reach their destination. The new, but recently damaged, Stark Tower still looked impressive from the ground. Bucky looked up at the skyscraper, remembering the news videos he had seen - the aliens, all the chaos, all those people who died. He just couldn't wrap his head around what Loki's involvement in all that could have been.

"Come on, let's go up." Steve said, leading the group inside. Once they were in the lobby, however, he instructed the other two to go on ahead. Turning to Bucky, he said, "You and I need to talk before we meet with Fury. We can go up to our personal quarters. I'm sure we can get you a room there later, if you want."

"Okay," replied Bucky as they got into the elevator. Loki was somewhere in this building, which meant this was exactly where Bucky wanted to be. "Who's Fury?"

"He's the director of SHIELD. He'll have a lot of questions for you, I'm sure." Steve answered.

Bucky knew SHIELD, he had worked with them under Phillips back when he first returned from Asgard. Those were dark days for him though, and he didn't like to think about them. He should have been more surprised than he was, to end up involved with the organization again. But he was tired of surprises.

The elevator opened to a sparsely, but stylishly decorated great room. Modern furniture and floor to ceiling glass windows made the room look elegant, but hardly lived in. Steve led Bucky to the kitchen, and asked if he wanted anything. Bucky declined, but took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Nice place," Bucky said, looking around the gourmet kitchen.

"Yeah. It's Stark's, but he's letting us use it as our headquarters for now. We've only just moved in," explained Steve, as he got two bottles of water from the fridge and passed one to Bucky. He stood on the opposite side of the counter and regarded his old friend with a smile.

"I just can't get over the fact that you're sitting here." he mused. "Talk about a sight for sore eyes!"

Bucky gave a small laugh. "Yeah...same here. I couldn't believe it when I saw you in the news. I looked for you, after your plane went down, you know. Howard and I..." He trailed off, his mind thinking back to those days of trying to find anything to keep himself busy. Keep his mind off Loki.

"But the train, Bucky... How did you survive that fall?"

"I almost didn't. I think it was a combination of what Schmidt had given me...and Loki. He found me after I hit the ground. I blacked out, but he brought me back to Asgard and the healers there took care of me."

"Wow..." Steve breathed. "Of all the things, I never would have expected that. What was Loki doing down there anyway? I don't remember hearing anything about him causing problems back then."

"He wasn't causing problems!" Bucky bristled at the implication. "He went there to get away from his brother, if I remember correctly. He just happened to be there at the right time."

"Hmmm. I guess I can see how Thor can be...uh...overbearing at times. Still, it's hard to imagine Loki being here without starting trouble." Steve shook his head. "So what happened when you were on Asgard? Is that where you've been this whole time?"

"No, I was only there a few days." Bucky said, bitterness lacing his words. "They kicked me out once I was all better."

"You wanted to stay, I take it?"

"Well, yeah. Loki and I...well, we kind of hit it off. I don't know what it was. It seems so cliche to say 'love at first sight,' but it really was." Suddenly Bucky felt a bit sheepish. Steve only knew him as he used to be, before the war. When he used to chase anything in a skirt.

"So you...and Loki?" Steve sounded incredulous, and Bucky couldn't blame him. "Uh...wow, that's not an easy one to swallow. Bucky, he's a bad guy. He's killed so many people. He tried to kill all of us."

"He didn't use to be, Steve. The Loki I knew would never have done those things. I don't know what happened to him to turn him into this person you're talking about, but it can't be his fault." Bucky insisted. "What did he do? Will you tell me?"

"Do you remember Hydra's secret weapon?" he paused and Bucky nodded. "Loki transported himself into a top secret SHIELD facility and stole it from them. Turned Clint and some others into his own personal zombies. Then he used it to create the portal that brought the aliens here. He fought along side them, led them against us. He tried to take us all out, tried to kill his own brother. Hundreds of people died that day, some of our own, and their blood is on his hands"

Bucky sat in stunned silence for a few moments, letting Steve's words sink in. He knew he should be recoiling in disgust over Loki's actions, but instead his heart was breaking for the pain Loki must have been in. What other reason would he have to resort to such actions? Bucky refused to believe that Loki was truly evil.

"No!" he shouted, slamming his fist down on the counter. "If Loki did those things, it was for a reason. They must have done something to him. Thor, Odin, someone must have hurt him...hurt him badly enough that he thought he had no other option."

Steve just shook his head, and sighed. "Maybe you should talk to Thor about that. He seems to think his brother is redeemable. I'm not so sure, Bucky. I don't really like seeing you side with him. It means you're not on my side anymore."

"Steve, I'm always on your side. You know that. Nothing has changed. I just can't believe Loki is the enemy. I can't. I love him." Bucky closed his eyes, stopping the flow of tears that threatened to spill. He needed to see Loki. He needed to hear this all from Loki's own mouth.

"Well there's something that's changed." Steve smiled. "Since when does Bucky Barnes fall in love?"

"Yeah, I guess that's changed," said Bucky, with a bitter laugh. "But that was a long time ago. I've been in love for a long time now. I never saw him again, you know. After I left Asgard. I thought he'd come back for me, but he never did. He said they wouldn't let him. But I've spent the last seventy some years loving him. I never really got over him."

"Wait, you've been here for seventy years, and you haven't aged?"

"Yeah, again, I think it's something Schmidt gave me. You probably noticed it too."

"Well, I've spent most of my time in a block of ice. I haven't really been "alive" long enough to notice. Huh." Steve grinned as he pondered this new bit of information.

"It's not all that it's cracked up to be, trust me. It was hard saying goodbye to Becky and Adrian. Their kids are still alive though, if you ever want to meet them. They don't live too far from here. They're older now, too."

"I missed saying goodbye to someone..." Steve replied sadly.

"Peggy, right?" Bucky could definitely commiserate with Steve, and Peggy, on their twist of fate. "I saw her, after I got back from Asgard. She missed you a lot. She left the army shortly after you disappeared. Went back to her family. I don't know what happened to her after that, I'm sorry."

Steve thanked him, happy to know that Bucky had seen her. The two men chatted for a while longer, mostly reminiscing about good times.

"Mr. Rogers, your presence is requested by Director Fury in the conference room." said a disembodied voice. Bucky looked around, but didn't see anyone.

Steve laughed. "That's JARVIS, Stark's robotic secretary."

"I am not a secretary. I am an advanced, highly functioning AI system. Sir." the voice replied, managing to sound haughty. The two men laughed.

"Sorry JARVIS!" Steve rolled his eyes. JARVIS ignored them. "Ah, he's probably mad at me now." said Steve, chuckling. "I guess we should go. Fury is going to want to know about you and your ties with Loki. What are you comfortable telling him?"

"I'll tell him everything. I've got nothing to hide. Nothing to be ashamed of." Bucky replied, cooly. Fury was the key to getting Loki released, and Bucky was actually looking forward to speaking with him. Returning to the elevators, Steve stopped and put a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I don't necessarily agree with you about Loki, and I don't know what's going to happen now, but I am glad you're here, Bucky." he said sincerely.

Bucky smiled. "Thanks Steve. I'm glad you're here too."

The elevator stopped short of the top floor, and Bucky was surprised to see a very normal looking office corridor just outside the elevator. A few doors down the hallway, there was a perfectly ordinary looking conference room. What wasn't ordinary however, was the collection of people in the room. Steve led Bucky into the room. He recognized Tony Stark, now dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked less imposing out of the suit, but then he smiled and winked at Bucky. Bucky blushed, remembering the last time he had seen Stark. God, he hoped the billionaire kept his mouth shut. Doctor Banner was there too, along with the two from the hotel room. An imposing looking dark skinned man dressed in a black trench coat, wearing a black eye patch stood at the end of the table. "That must be Fury. A lot different than Phillips had been," Bucky thought. Except for Thor, the whole team was gathered, and Bucky felt like crawling into a hole, because they were all looking right at him.

Steve pulled out the chair next to his and motioned for Bucky to sit. Grateful for anything to do other than stand there awkwardly, Bucky did so quickly. Once everyone was seated, in what must be the most unusual group of people ever to sit around a conference table, Fury spoke up.

"James Buchanan Barnes, ex-Army, served with SHIELD in the 40's. After receiving unknown experimental treatments from Johann Schmidt - and after having survived a fall that would have killed a normal man - disappeared from SHIELD's radar in the 50's, returns in 2012 and allows our most wanted villain to escape right under the noses of every single one of you." He looked around the room, glaring at each Avenger in turn. The sounds of squirming filled the rooms, as each person shifted uncomfortably under the directors one-eyed gaze.

"He came out of left field, Fury. How were we supposed to be prepared for Romeo here, to come break Juliet out of jail?" Stark said with a smirk. "Besides, Thunderbrains was the one who took the gag off."

Fury turned to address Bucky. "Mr. Barnes, would you care to enlighten us as to why you helped Loki escape? I need a good reason why I shouldn't have you locked up in the next cell."

"I didn't know, sir. I had no idea why he was in chains. It was the first time I'd seen him in...well, a long time." Bucky refused to be intimidated by this man, and being locked up didn't sound half bad if it meant he'd be close to Loki. "And I had no idea he would teleport once the muzzle was taken off."

"You mean to tell me you hadn't seen any of the news reports on the attacks? I find that very hard to believe."

"I saw the alien attack, but none of the reports I saw mentioned anything about Loki. It was a complete surprise to see him there. I was going there to see Steve...and Thor." Bucky added, after a pause.

"What was your interest in Thor?" demanded the director.

Bucky looked around at the others, whose eyes were bouncing between him and Fury like they were watching a tennis match. "I was hoping to talk to him about Loki." he admitted.

"How do you know Loki? Were you helping him?" Fury looked, well, furious.

"I met him back in the 40's. He is the reason I survived the fall from that train. He saved me. But I haven't seen him since then. Not until today in the park."

"Why were you looking for him?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business."

"We have a vested interest in keeping Loki from destroying the world. You gave him a chance to do just that today, and he probably would have if he hadn't been.." Fury's uncovered eye looked pointedly at Bucky. "...busy with you." It was Bucky's turn to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Damn that Stark, he thought, of course he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

Bucky sighed. He might as well come clean. They knew the dirty details anyway. "After Loki saved me, I spent a few days on Asgard with him. We fell in love." God, he hated how trite that sounded, but it was the truth.

Surprised murmuring broke out among the group, until Fury shushed them. "You fell in love with the God of Mischief, with a murderer?"

"He wasn't like that then!" Bucky shouted. He was sick and tired of people saying that. "Look, I don't know what happened to him in the seventy-odd years we were apart. Something bad happened to him, something or someone hurt him and made him become the person you know today. But the man I love is still in there! I saw him today. He just needs a chance."

Fury just stared, unmoved by Bucky's speech. After a few moments, he gave a small nod. "That is not for us to decide any longer. Thor is taking him back to Asgard. His fate is in their hands now. We are just here to make sure he returns there, without causing any more damage."

Before Bucky had a chance to say anything to that, Thor walked into the room. The god looked even more out of place in this room, oversized and overdressed in his armor and cape. He approached Fury and spoke quietly, but still plenty loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He is secured, for now. I do not wish to keep him there for long, Director. We will return home soon, but before we leave I would like to exchange words with Bucky." He glanced toward the human. "In private," he added.

"Very well, but he does not go near that cell!" insisted Fury. "And I want him watched at all times." Bucky wasn't surprised to hear this. He knew they wouldn't trust him, and they shouldn't. He'd let Loki escape again, any chance he got.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Steve spoke up. Stark snickered at this, earning a glare from the Captain and Fury both. Thor gave the director a short nod, and then looked to Bucky, who stood and followed him from the room. His heart was in his throat, he was so anxious to speak with Thor. He knew Thor would have more answers to why Loki had done these things. Also, if anyone could help him to convince SHIELD to let Loki go, it would be his brother. All he wanted was to forget all this nonsense and go back home with Loki, whether it was to New Mexico, Asgard, or somewhere else entirely. Now that he had Loki again, there was no way Bucky was going to let him go. At least not without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter.

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 12**

Loki fumed. He had tried repeatedly to wrench his arm out of Thor's strong grasp, but his "brother" held tight. Infuriating! As he was led, muzzled and shackled once again, down a long gray corridor, deep in the lower levels of Stark's tower, Loki noticed the voices had returned. They had gone silent, blissfully silent, as soon as Bucky had been by his side and had stayed away during their time together. They were back now, whispering in his mind. Softly, like the wings of a moth, but impossible to ignore. Loki knew the voices were his own creation. He had started hearing them after he had landed with the Chitauri. Their barely intelligible mutterings stoked his anger, like fuel for a fire. At the same time, they also assuaged him, telling him he was right to feel betrayed, tossed aside, unwanted. They pushed him to seek vengeance, and they were echoed with precise accuracy by the Chitauri leaders. Almost as if the creatures could hear them, too.

Glaring at whomever was unlucky enough to catch his gaze, Loki was dragged into a large room with a glass enclosure. It was similar to the one he had been kept in on the helicarrier, though it was slightly bigger and obviously more permanent. Stark was with them, and he entered a code into an impressive looking array of computers, causing a door to open in one of the glass walls.

"I'll leave you to get the prisoner all settled in. Just push this button and it will seal the door behind you." Stark said to Thor. He nodded towards a couple of black-attired thugs standing off to the side. "You've got back up if you need it. I need to go talk to Fury. We're meeting in the conference room soon, so make it snappy."

Thor nodded to the man, while Loki rolled his eyes. The grip on his arm did not loosen until the pair were inside the glass cage. The space was empty, save for a small bench toward the rear wall. Thor stopped Loki and turned to face him, though Loki looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

"I will take the muzzle off. Your magic will not work with those chains on or anywhere inside this cell, but please do not try anything foolish again." Thor stated. Loki held still while the hateful device was removed from his mouth. He stretched his jaw, but said nothing and still refused to look up. Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki supposed it was intended to be reassuring, but it felt bruising and violating. He shrugged it off immediately, and thankfully Thor did not attempt the touch again.

"Brother," he started. At that, Loki snapped his eyes up, meeting Thor's eyes with a poisonous glare, defying him to use that word again.

"Loki, please let me speak with you," The pleading words fell on deaf ears. Loki did not want to listen to him. What could he possibly say to make things better? Why was he even bothering to try? Nothing could fix him. He had long ago accepted his fate, that he was not entitled to happiness. No, Loki's destiny had been set in motion when he was just a baby. When his real father had rejected him and left him to die. Odin should have left him, too. This afternoon with Bucky had been nice, but Loki knew exactly what it was. A brief respite from the grim reality of his life. A life that was to be spent in a cell, or worse, ended by the very people who had once claimed to love him. He shook his head bitterly and turned his back on the man he once called brother.

Behind his back, he heard Thor sigh. "Very well, brother. I will leave you be, for now. I will return shortly." The sound of heavy boots retreating was cut off by the glass door shutting, locking Loki in this room. The two SHIELD agents were left to stand guard, and Loki resented that he could not get away from their ever watchful gaze. He did the best he could and walked around the bench to sit on the floor behind it, facing the wall away from the guards. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. The voices no longer whispered, but instead roared a cacophony in his head. _Undeserving! Evil! Liar! Monster!_ At some point, Bucky's name filtered through the noise. _Better off without you. He does not love you. He cannot love you. You are not worthy of love. You are only worthy of pain._ Then there was just laughter. Though it was mostly noise, he knew it was the mocking of everyone in his past who had ever meant something to him. Odin. Thor. Even his mother. It was their cruel laughter that echoed through his head, like fingers pointing, because he had dared to think he could be happy. That he had believed, if only for a second, that he could be loved. Loki ground the heels of his hands into his eyes and let out a keening cry, though it did little to drown out the noises inside his head.

**-oooooooooooooooooo-**

"A Frost Giant?" Bucky sounded incredulous.

Thor had just finished explaining to Bucky what he could about the events leading up to Loki's fall. Ending with the revelation of Loki's true parentage, his true identity. Bucky's mind raced, trying to take in everything he had just learned. Thor had taken him down to one of the basement levels in the tower, and they now stood in a harshly lit, gray walled corridor. Bucky leaned against a wall and tried to think. "But he doesn't look any different from you."

"Odin gave Loki a powerful spell when he was an infant, to ensure that he would be accepted on Asgard. And he was. He was raised as one of us." To Bucky, it sounded like Thor was saying this to try to convince himself it was true, when he should have known otherwise. It angered him.

"He never fit in! I could see that just from the few days I was there. You're kidding yourself if you think he ever felt at home there." Bucky insisted.

"It is true," Thor acquiesced. "He was treated differently. In my youth, I believed it was only because we were so unalike. Not because they thought less of him," Guilt was easy to read on his features. "Loki used to call me the golden child. I believe you use the same phrase, do you not? It was known by all that I would inherit the throne one day. But only because I was the firstborn, so I thought. Loki believed it was because he was less worthy than I."

"He never felt like he could measure up to you, no matter what he did." said Bucky, quietly, remembering how Loki had interacted with Thor when he had been with them on Asgard.

"But he did," insisted Thor. "To me, he always did. He was my brother, I loved him. Loki was so busy fretting about what the others thought him to be, that he never stopped to realize that I thought him above everyone." He looked down in genuine sadness.

"I know you loved him," Bucky tried to reassure him, understanding that his guilt made Thor feel at least somewhat responsible for Loki's actions. "Did that change when you learned about what he is? Is it changed now?"

The blond man looked taken aback. "Of course not! You know, as children, we were told tales of Frost Giants, tales that made them out to be monsters. I vowed to slay them all, with Loki by my side. I believe Loki hates himself for what he is, and perhaps he thinks I do too, but I do not. I cannot. Even after all he has done."

"Thor, we need to help him." Bucky stated plainly. "What can we do?"

"Loki will face justice for his misdeeds, at the hands of our father.." Thor paused, then added, "...my father. I cannot change that. But I want to know what happened in the time I was apart from him. He has changed. The madness I saw in him when he fought me on Asgard, it is far worse now. Darker. Evil. Something or someone caused that, and I need to know so I can speak for him when we return home."

"Will he tell you?"

Shaking his head, Thor replied sadly, "My brother still holds much anger in his heart towards me. He will no longer speak to me. I am hoping you can get him to talk."

"Me? You're going to let me see him? But Fury told you not to let me anywhere near him." Bucky's heart filled with hope, though he was reluctant to allow it."

"I do not care for that mortal's wishes!" Thor spat in a raised voice. "I have more concern for my brother, and you are what he needs right now. I will do wrong by him no longer."

Bucky grinned. "What are we going to do?"

Thor returned the grin. "Follow me."

The Asgardian led the human further down the corridor. They stopped just outside a set of black double doors.

"Stay behind me, out of sight" instructed Thor. Bucky understood, and was glad he was wearing that cape. It was laid wide on his broad shoulders, giving the shorter man plenty of room to hide. Thor glanced over his shoulder, ensuring Bucky was concealed, then opened the doors and called out to the two guards.

"You two, I would have words with you. Out here." The guards glanced at each other, then the closer one shrugged and led them both out of the room. Bucky understood what to do, and as Thor turned, he stepped with him. It was done so discretely, so fluidly, neither guard noticed the other door swinging open and then shut again behind Thor's back.

From inside the room, Bucky could hear the god's booming voice leading the two guards back down the hallway. Bucky smiled a bit, thinking he had underestimated Thor's cleverness. That smile faltered quickly though, as he looked around the space. A computer control panel filled up one side of the room, and the other was a glass walled enclosure. Visible behind the flat bench, Loki's hunched form broke Bucky's heart.

Rushing up to the glass, he called out, "Loki!" The figure didn't move, and Bucky was afraid to yell louder, for fear of alerting anyone outside. He banged his fist on the glass. Loki's shoulders visibly tensed, but still he did not turn around, or even move. "Loki, please! I'm here. Please come talk to me." Still nothing. Bucky pressed his forehead to the glass, tears forming in his eyes. What else could he do?

A sudden noise startled Bucky. He jumped back and watched in shock as the door to the cell opened. Looking around wildly, he saw no one who could have opened the door. No one else was in the room. A disembodied voice came over a loudspeaker, echoing in the room. It was Stark!

"Don't say I never helped anyone out, okay, Romeo?" Stark's voice rang out. "Now don't do anything stupid and make me regret doing this. You don't have a lot of time, so make it count."

His head swam in confusion, but Bucky was not one to waste an opportunity, especially in this case. Loki was still sitting, but turned toward the now opened door with his own confused expression. Bucky rushed to him, ready to join him on the ground, but Loki stopped him by standing up. Bucky stopped, unsure now.

"You should go, Bucky." Loki stated, his voice as flat and emotionless as his face now was. Only his tear-stained cheeks belied his state of mind.

"Loki," his name was a plea on Bucky's lips. "Loki, please. Talk to me."

"No. Leave. There's nothing for you here." And then Loki turned his back and crossed his arms in an obvious dismissal. Bucky refused to leave that easily.

"Everything I have ever needed - will ever need - is here. I've got nothing else." Tears spilled down Bucky's cheeks, making his voice crack, but he didn't care.

"You do not need me!" came the response, the words no longer emotionless, but laced now with venom. Loki spat them out as if they tasted bitter in his mouth. "And I need you even less. Now go, before I throw you out."

"So that's why they call you the God of Lies," laughed Bucky, bitterly. "You're not fooling anyone here."

Loki growled and sprung on the shorter man, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him so his feet dangled above the ground. Bucky's hands scrabbled frantically at the fingers around his throat, unable to breathe and also unable to loosen them. More tears squeezed out of his eyes as he struggled. "Maybe I should just kill you. Would that convince you?" Loki snarled. Abruptly, he released his grip, sending Bucky tumbling to the ground, gasping and coughing. Loki smirked and walked to the other side of the cell, away from the door, Leaning against the glass with an amused smile, he watched the human try to catch his breath.

"What. The. Fuck?" Bucky sputtered. He coughed a few more times, stood up, and then found his voice. "Why would you say that, Loki? How could you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was yelling now, not caring how it burned his raw throat.

"I told you to leave, and you refused. Like I said, there is nothing for you here." Loki stated calmly.

Suddenly it hit Bucky. He heard exactly what Loki was _not_ saying, the meaning hidden underneath those words. As much as he wanted to approach, Bucky knew that keeping a safe distance was much safer right now so he stayed where he was. "Loki. You are not nothing. I know why you're saying that. You don't think you're worth anything. But you're wrong. You're everything. To me."

The amused grin Loki wore fell as he listened. Green eyes still glued to Bucky, narrowed, but no longer as cold as they had been moments ago.

"I am the one who isn't worth anything," continued Bucky. "I've done nothing with my life. Absolutely nothing. I've been given more time than anyone else, and what do I have to show for it? A lifetime of regret and loneliness. You were the only thing that ever mattered to me, Loki. The only one who could have given me a purpose."

By this time, Loki's entire demeanor had changed. Gone was the arrogant stance, the smug smile. He now stood with his shoulders hunched, arms crossed and eyes cast down. Bucky took a few steps closer, but stopped when Loki started to speak.

"You have no idea. You do not know what I am. I am not the same man you met all that time ago." Loki's eyes never left the floor.

"Because you're a Frost Giant?" asked Bucky bluntly. Loki whipped his head toward Bucky, shock and horror plastered on it.

"What? How...?" he couldn't even get the words out.

"Thor told me." Bucky said, to which Loki bristled, so he quickly added, "Loki, I don't care about that!"

"Well forgive me if I don't believe you." Just like that, the anger was back. "What do you know of it? Did Thor tell you about us? That we are vile creatures? Monsters, with blue skin and red eyes. That we live in an icy wasteland with nothing but fighting and killing to keep us entertained? Did my "brother" regale you with the story of the great war we waged on your people hundreds of years ago? That it was Odin who put a stop to it by defeating my real father? My father, who knew I was useless even when I was just a baby."

Every bitter sentence brought Loki one step closer to where Bucky was standing, until he was practically looming above him. Bucky refused to cower. He looked up at Loki in defiance. "Did he tell you that as children, we were raised to loathe Frost Giants, to fear them? This is what I am, Bucky. I am a monster, in every sense of the word."

Loki did not break eye contact as he reached up to his own throat and pulled the chain out from his leather armor, the tags clinking softly. He took it off his neck and held it out. Too distraught to think clearly, Bucky lifted his hands in reflex and looked down as Loki dropped the dog tags into them. "As I said, I have nothing for you. So get out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my #1 fan, TSA. Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and support for me and this story. I hope this one is a little better on the feels than the last one, but it might not be. Just keep hanging in there, it will get better, I promise! You know I love these guys too much to torture them for too long. And also to my two lovely muses, BadAssBucky and LokiBarnes. You guys make me happy beyond words, and I hope to get you back together in my story soon!
> 
> Just a few more chapters left, guys!
> 
> As always, please review or send me some feedback on Twitter( Loki_Can) or on Tumblr, canofloki . tumblr .com. Thank you for reading!

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 13**

"As I said, I have nothing for you. So get out."

At those cruel words, Bucky crumpled to the floor, his heart as heavy as those tags felt in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he tried desperately to hold back his sobs. Wrapping his arms around himself, staring at the floor through his tears, he saw Loki's boots stumble backwards. Had he not been so distraught, he would have wondered why they had moved so erratically. But Bucky had already squeezed his eyes shut, and his mind was far beyond noticing anything beyond his own anguish. His ears didn't register the fact that the doors to the room had burst open and SHIELD agents were streaming in, guns drawn. He didn't see them rush into the cell and shove an unresisting Loki up against a glass wall. Had he been coherent, he would have told the agents that it wasn't necessary to use such force, that Loki hadn't tried to escape since he'd been in there.

Bucky felt strong hands haul him to his feet, but he couldn't tell it was Steve. As he felt himself being led out of the cell, away from Loki, he started to pull away, but arms held onto him tightly with inhuman strength. That cleared his head long enough to look over at his captor and see Steve looking at him with concern.

"No!" he yelled, and wrenched himself from Steve's grip. Bucky wasn't nearly as strong as the Captain, so Steve must have let him go, realizing that he'd only hurt his friend if he held on. Once Bucky was free, he had only one goal in his head. Loki. He couldn't leave him like this. Noticing all the other agents for the first time, Bucky's heart filled with panic. He rushed back to the cell and saw Loki behind a disturbingly large group of men, who had him pressed hard into the glass.

"Let him go!" Bucky yelled, though it was futile. He tried to approach, but more agents grabbed at him and pulled him back out of the cell. Had he gotten there, he would have beaten those men to their deaths with his bare hands.

Desperate, knowing they were going to be taking him away any second, Bucky called out."Loki! Loki, I'm sorry! Please don't give up. Don't give up on me. I'll find a way to get to you. Don't..." Emotion flooded him, cutting off his words, and the sobs he had been trying to keep at bay surged out, unbridled.

"Okay, guys, I've got him." Steve told the men who still had a tight grip on Bucky's arms. "You can back off now." They hesitated. "Back off, I said!" he yelled, and they practically shoved the broken man into Steve's arms. Steve wrapped those arms around Bucky, and led him, without struggle this time, out of the room.

It was hours later when Bucky awoke, laying atop a bed in an unfamiliar room. Steve must have brought him here after they left the basement. The curtains were drawn, and several modern style lamps lit the room. Still in Stark's tower, then. It must be night, but Bucky didn't know how late it was. He turned to see if there was a clock next to the bed, but grimaced at the sudden pain in his throat. Memories rushed back in, and he dropped his head back to the pillow with a groan.

Thoughts of what had happened earlier, with Loki, ran through his head. Rationally, he knew why Loki said the things he did. He was trying to protect himself from what looked like a hopeless situation. And wasn't it hopeless? Bucky couldn't see a way out of it. He'd failed to find out what had happened to Loki when he was with those aliens. How could Thor help to plead his case if he didn't know all the facts? Frustration welled up, and Bucky wanted to cry, but he had no tears left. He felt drained, both literally and figuratively.

Bucky sat up when he heard the door to the room open. He was pleasantly surprised to see Thor walk in and he rushed over to him. "How is Loki? Is he okay?"

"He is fine. He remains in his cell, though we are returning to Asgard very soon." Thor replied.

"No! You can't take him back!" Bucky knew he sounded desperate and pathetic, but the thought of Loki leaving again, probably forever, it filled him with dread. He couldn't go back to living his life the way he had been. No. If he lost Loki again, it would kill him. "I need to see him again. I didn't even get a chance to ask him about what happened to him."

"I am sorry, Bucky, but there is no more time."

"But what will happen to him? They can't punish him if they don't understand why he did it."

"The All Father knows enough to make a fair judgement. It is the best we can hope for." Thor said, sadness in his voice. "What did my brother tell you?"

"He spent the whole time trying to push me away," said Bucky, bitterly. "He told me nothing but lies. I don't know if he was trying to convince himself or me, but I saw right through him."

"Then it is as I'd feared. I do not know what will become of Loki now. If he does not have you, then he may be truly lost." Thor looked down. His heartache clear to see. Bucky was glad to know he wasn't the only one who loved Loki dearly. Wasn't the only one willing to fight for him. Though it seemed Thor was on the verge of giving up.

"He does have me!" Bucky insisted. "He may not want to believe that. It may be easier for him to believe that he's all alone. That he's unloved. But I will always be at his side." A thought crossed Bucky's mind as he said those words. His eyes brightened and darted to Thor's. "Take me with you. Take me to Asgard and let me speak for Loki."

Thor huffed. "I do not think that will help, my friend."

"It can't hurt! Thor, please! Let me show Odin, and Loki, that someone is willing to stand up for him."

"I will stand up for him." Thor huffed.

"He deserves more." stated Bucky, simply.

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "I will see what I can do, my friend. But I must take my leave now."

"Wait! You're leaving now? Going back to Asgard?"

"Aye, SHIELD has instructed me to leave. They..." Thor paused, a regretful look passing through his features. "...do not seem to trust me with Loki here."

Now Bucky felt like a complete shit. It was because of him, he knew. Because Thor had let him in to see Loki. "Was it bad? Did you get in much trouble?

"I believe they knew I would do it. Fury was not surprised, but I saw the disappointment. I did not enjoy seeing it. Loki did not escape, nor did he hurt anyone." Bucky scoffed at his words, knowing full well Loki had hurt him deeply. "Apart from you, I mean to say. I know he caused you pain, and I regret that. But he did not injure anyone, so I have been forgiven. As long as I take Loki back to Asgard now."

"Will you take me?" Bucky asked, tentatively because he feared Thor's answer.

"I cannot take you at this time. SHIELD will not allow it, nor will my father." Thor saw Bucky's hopeful expression fall, so he quickly added, "I will speak with my father as soon as I have the chance, and will ask him to allow me to return for you." Thor stepped to Bucky and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do not lose hope, Bucky."

Bucky bit back tears, so sick of crying. He nodded, but did not trust himself to speak. Thor squeezed his shoulder gently before stepping away and leaving the room. Bucky sat down heavily on a sofa, and put his head in his hands. He was at a complete loss as to what to do now.

No more than a minute passed, however, when the door to his room opened, and Steve walked in.

"Hey, buddy," his old friend said, walking to the couch and sitting next to Bucky. "I thought you might want to get something to eat."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed without really even hearing. He took a deep breath and turned to Steve, focusing now. "Yeah, food sounds good. I'm starving."

Bucky was almost out of the room before a thought stopped him dead in his tracks. His dog tags. He hadn't seen them since they were put back into his hands. "Steve, did you see my tags? I had them in-" He was about to say the name, but he couldn't bear to right then. "-in the cell, but I think I dropped them."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't see them. We can ask around to see if anyone found them okay?" Bucky nodded, and followed Steve out of the room.

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

The smirk came out on it's own. Loki wasn't even aware of it, not that he would have stopped it if he had been. His anger had taken over fully, and he was no longer thinking rationally. It felt good, like putting on an old worn in shirt. Familiar, and therefore comfortable. And a hell of a lot easier to handle than all that despair. Seeing Bucky's face turning crimson as he struggled to breathe against Loki's strong grip, it pleased him. How dare this mortal defy him, call him out on a lie? So what if it was? Loki was certainly no stranger to lying. And this lie, that he did not need Bucky, was one he desperately had to believe.

"Maybe I should just kill you. Would that convince you?" he growled out. He didn't know whether or not he could actually make good on that threat, and the fact that he might be able to rattled him to his core. He didn't want Bucky dead. Did he? Loki dropped Bucky like a fire had burned his hand and retreated to the far side of the room, but not before smirking at the sputtering human. So fragile. So easily broken.

Except Bucky wasn't broken. He got up fighting, which surprised Loki. He didn't show it though. What he needed now was to get the human out of here. Away from him. It was the only way to stop this infernal emotion that kept inching it's way out from the deepest part of his heart. Hope. Hope would destroy Loki, if he let himself embrace it again. Destroy him much more thoroughly than that green beast had done. No, he needed Bucky out of his sight and the infuriating creature just would not leave.

Reminding Bucky that there was nothing for him here, Loki leaned his head back against the cool glass, and with the movement, felt the chain that lay around his neck. An idea began to form, but Bucky's words stopped it cold.

"Loki. You are not nothing. I know why you're saying that. You don't think you're worth anything. But you're wrong. You're everything. To me."

Loki watched Bucky closely, eyes narrowed, studying. Hearing the words, but not wanting to let them in. They got in anyway. As he kept talking, each word began to feel like weighted ropes laid across his shoulders, burdening him, threatening to buckle his knees.

No! Loki shrugged off the effects of Bucky's words. They were meaningless sentiment and Loki hated sentiment.

"You have no idea. You do not know what I am. I am not the same man you met all that time ago." Loki said, though he couldn't bring himself to look at the other.

"Because you're a Frost Giant?"

When Bucky called him that hateful thing, it made his blood run cold. Ironic, he knew and he couldn't help but to gawk at the man, at a loss for words. How did Bucky know? He knew what Loki was, and he was still here? Did that mean...

"Thor told me." The mention of Thor's name tore Loki out of that dangerous line of thought. No, it didn't mean anything, other than Bucky didn't understand what a Frost Giant was. The human was speaking of things he knew nothing about, which meant he knew nothing about Loki. Bucky claimed to love him, but his claim was just words, with no truth behind them. Loki surged towards him, raging about how very little this man knew of him, filling him in on the sordid details, until he was towering above the shorter man. Still Bucky did not cower, or retreat.

Hurting him physically did not help. Lashing him with his words wasn't making him leave either. Loki knew what he had to do to show Bucky what he truly was. Only then would he leave. First, a warning: "I am a monster, in every sense of the word." He reached up and took off Bucky's dog tags from around his neck and dropped them into the human's hands. Then, the final blow: "As I said, I have nothing for you. So get out."

Loki watched in satisfaction as the fragile little mortal crumpled to the ground before him. Suddenly, shouts and commotion from the entrance to the room made him stumble back. SHIELD agents swarmed into the room and into the cell and grabbed him roughly, throwing him up against the glass wall. The breath was knocked out of him, but he wouldn't have struggled anyway. He allowed the men to press their limbs and their guns into him, relishing the physical pain. Physical pain overwhelmed the chaos in his head, and was much easier to deal with.

From the angle he was forced into, he could see Bucky struggling with Steve. Seeing him holding Bucky against his will ignited an almost primal urge to hurt the captain. He forgot himself for a second and reared back with a snarl against the men holding him. They were knocked a little off balance by the sudden movement from their until then docile captive, but they recovered and Loki got nowhere but crushed harder into the glass. An elbow pressed painfully into his back, and he let out a breathless, bitter laugh at himself.

"No!" Bucky shouted from the other room. Loki lost sight of the human as he ran back into the cell. The arm pressed into his neck prevented him from turning, but he didn't need to see what was happening. The sounds of even more agents rushing him and carrying the human back out of the cell told the story well enough.

"Loki! Loki, I'm sorry! Please don't give up. Don't give up on me. I'll find a way to get to you. Don't..." The raw emotion in Bucky's plea was a dagger, and it sliced right through Loki's defenses, wounding him. He watched helplessly as Bucky was led out of the room, no longer feeling smug satisfaction at seeing him so broken. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything, and he sagged against the glass. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The agents backed away and started filing out, leaving him where he stood, their guns drawn and threats given to ensure he didn't move. He didn't. Not until the door slid shut again, and then it was just to slide down to the floor. Another pair of thugs stood guard near the door, but Loki paid them no mind.

Well, this was what he had wanted. Bucky was gone. Nothing to hope for anymore, right? He should be happy. He should at least feel righteous anger. Why did he feel so...empty? With a sigh, Loki leaned his forehead into the cool glass and shut his eyes. He expected the voices to start up, congratulating him with leering false sincerity about how he had accomplished his goal so well. But the only thing he heard now was Bucky's plea echoing over and over.

Even after everything Loki had thrown at him, Bucky hadn't given up. Why not? He had to have known by now what he'd done with the Chitauri. What else did he know? Just how much was Bucky willing to forgive? Suddenly Loki was wishing for another chance to talk to Bucky. That will never happen. You've made sure of it this time. Loki groaned, not really surprised to hear it this time.

Making a determined effort to ignore everything going on inside his head, Loki rose to his feet and went to recline on the bench. Something caught his eye, on the floor underneath it and he bent down to pick it up. Ah, Bucky's dog tags. He must have dropped them as they took him out. Loki sighed as he squeezed his hand around the familiar metal pieces. He had intended to be free of this cursed thing, free from the temptation. Loki stood frozen, gazing down at his hand, unsure of what to do. His head told him to throw the damn thing across the room and never look at it again. But his heart wanted to put the chain back around his neck where it belonged and never take it off again.

In the end, he just curled up on his side on the bench, which was flat and hard, but Loki had laid down on worse things before. With the chain concealed in his hand, and his hand under his head as a makeshift pillow, Loki closed his eyes. His head was blissfully silent for once, and sleep started to take hold quickly. As he drifted into unconsciousness, more asleep than awake, the image of Bucky's smiling face flitted through his head. Loki fell asleep with a matching grin on his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, HUGE APOLOGIES for taking so long to update! I hope I haven't lost all my readers! I had major writer's block and this chapter just did not want to get written. It's done now, and I am really looking forward to the next one, so hopefully it won't be another five months!
> 
> This chapter very briefly touches on some unpleasantness that Loki went through while with Thanos & Co. Be warned.
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated! You can find me on Twitter, @Loki_Can or on Tumblr, .com. Thank you for reading!

**-The Lucky Ones- Chapter 14**

Loki looked around glumly at his new, decidedly unimproved surroundings. Gone were the harsh fluorescent lights and the large windowed walls. They had been replaced with dark, dreary stone walls and only a small bit of natural light, familiar Asgardian sunlight, filtering in through the tiny windows, too high to see out of. The shackles had been removed, for which Loki was grateful, as well as the muzzle. However, his magic had been bound so thoroughly, that he felt more restricted than he'd ever felt with the chains. Every breath he took was a labor. His heart ached in his chest, and it was not just because he missed Bucky. Loki did long for Bucky. He wanted him with every fiber of his being, but he'd done that for so long, it was his normal state. Never in his life had he been unable to feel his magic coursing through his veins. Odin had stopped that flow, and Loki felt as if his blood had stopped as well.

All in all though, it had not been as bad as Loki had feared. His actual punishment was still being decided, and Odin had merely sent him to be locked away for the duration of his contemplation. He'd been expecting immediate execution or banishment, and the fact that the All Father seemed willing to consider other options was a small comfort to Loki. A small comfort indeed, Loki thought as he lay on the unforgivingly hard floor. He used his arm to rest his head and stared toward the ceiling, not really seeing it. With nothing around to distract his mind, his thoughts drifted to Bucky. Always Bucky. Rather than avoid those thoughts, as he usually did, he forced himself to think them. To feel all the regrets he had after their last interaction. Not that he would have changed anything. The fact of the matter was that they could not be together. It was impossible. Why allow Bucky to hope for something that could never be? Loki did the man a favor, as much as it killed him to do it.

Loki spent several long, dull days in solitude. The only consolation he had was that, along with his magic, the voices seemed to have left him. Though he was not happy by any means, Loki knew a peace he hadn't in years. He slept in short intervals, but soundly. He ate when they brought him food. Even the debilitating effects of the loss of his magic seemed to lessen as the days passed. He was still a far cry from where he had been before that fateful day of Thor's coronation, but he was beginning to feel like his old self again. He wrapped himself up in the comfort of the familiar loneliness and endured.

It was in this stasis that Thor found his brother when he barged into the cell one warm day. Loki had lost count of how many days he'd spent alone in the cell, but it was long enough that he was surprised by his brother entering the room. Odin had expressly forbidden anyone entering from Loki's cell until he was called back to receive his punishment. He'd just assumed that meant Thor as well.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, dear brother?" Loki sneered from his seated position against the far wall of the cell. It was where he always sat, as he could look up from that spot and see a bit of the sky through the narrow window. The small things in life were the only things Loki had left in life. "Has Odin finally decided my fate?" Thor walked over and stood above him for a few moments, saying nothing. Then he did something that shocked Loki even more than his entrance had. He sat down. Right there on the dirty floor, directly in front of Loki, cross-legged so their knees practically touched. No doubt he was soiling his pants with dust and grime. Loki gaped at him.

"Loki, I do not wish to fight," said Thor, finally. "I came to speak with you." Loki started to complain and moved to stand, but Thor put a hand on his knee. "Please, brother. Hear me out."

Loki relaxed back against the wall and looked cautiously at his adopted brother. "You are dirtying yourself. You should not sit on the floor."

"This is where you are sitting. I will sit with you." Simple words, though their meaning was anything but.

"You would lower yourself to sit with me? A common criminal?"

"Loki," Thor placed his large hands on the other's narrow shoulders, a gesture that all but demanded eye contact. Loki obliged, but with a narrowed gaze. "We have sat this way countless times. Perhaps not since we were children, but I remember. We were friends then. Brothers. I am still your brother and will sit with you wherever you are."

"We were never brothers, and we never will be." Loki spat, allowing the anger to surge forward, even though a part of him was grateful for Thor's words.

"I know you do not see me that way any longer, but I do." Thor moved his hand to the back of Loki's neck, in that familiar gesture of affection. He expected Loki to shrug it off, but Loki just lowered his eyes and allowed it. "You are my brother, Loki. My equal, whether you choose to believe that or not."

"Your equal? You throw that word at me like it is supposed to soothe me? I have been your inferior since the day I was born. You are the only one too blind to see that."

"I know" Thor dropped his arms, and his head. "I have been blind. Not because I see you as my equal, but because I did not notice that you felt differently, that you were treated differently. You have been the most important person to me my whole life. Did you never realize that? No, because you were always too busy agonizing over every slight, every insult, real or not. We were both fools, brother. We still are."

"How could you not see what they did to me? You heard the comments, the whispers everyone said about me. They all mistrusted me. They all hurt me! However, none as deep as the one who was supposed to love me most of all." said Loki softly, pained by the memories. "You were there when he sent Bucky away. You stood by and did nothing."

"I tried to speak with father about Bucky." Loki rolled his eyes at this, but Thor insisted. "I did! But I did not understand. How could I have explained how you felt to father when I did not know myself?"

"You've never been in love?" Loki asked, a little shocked that he'd never stopped to consider that.

Thor smiled. "Aye, I have now. But not then. I was still so young then. I thought you had merely fancied him because he was different from everyone. He did not know your past or your reputation, like everyone here did. I did not realize how deeply you cared for him."

Part of Loki was infuriated. He felt that Thor's presence and his words were pulling the confessions from him against his will. But another, perhaps larger part was grateful to be letting it out. And Thor seemed genuinely interested in hearing him, for once. "He was everything to me, Thor. I had never wanted anything as much as I did him. Odin cared not. He sentenced me to a life of solitude the day he sent Bucky away, and he did it without so much as a second thought. And why would he think twice? I am merely the discarded offspring of his enemy. I am not his son. Odin owed me nothing, and he saw to it that I received it."

Thor cursed under his breath. "Frost Giant..." he muttered. "Loki, you must stop beating yourself up for things that are not your fault. Things you cannot change. When will you realize that what you are does not matter? Not to me! Not to Mother or Father. Not to Bucky. We love you whether you choose to accept it or not."

"It no longer matters what Bucky thinks of me! I will never see him again. Why does any of it matter? I am to be banished, or executed or forced to endure some form of endless torture. I am no longer free to be anyone's son. Or brother. Or lover."

"That is why I am here, Loki!" Thor exclaimed, excitedly grabbing Loki's shoulders once more. "I believe that you were not acting as yourself during your time in Midgard. The Chitauri are known for their mind control abilities, as well as other awful things. It pains me to think about what you went through when you were with them. I know they controlled you. They forced you somehow to do their bidding. I want to know how, so I can explain it to Father. So I can beg for mercy."

Loki growled and stood abruptly, striding across the cell in anger. "I do not need you to beg for me!" he shouted. "I have no use for your father's mercy!"

"Loki, please!" Thor rose to his feet as well, but did not approach his brother. "There is no reason to accept a punishment you do not deserve."

"What have I deserved, dear brother?" replied Loki with a bitter laugh. "Did I deserve to be lied to my whole life? Did I deserve to be ridiculed because I was not as good a fighter as you were? Because I preferred magic to swordplay? Did I deserve to have the one man who made me happy stolen from me without so much as a chance to say goodbye?"

"No, you did not deserve any of that."

"So tell me what good is asking for mercy now? So I can return to my rooms and live out the rest of my life alone? I've done that long enough." Loki spat his words out as if they tasted bitter on his tongue. "Whatever Odin has in store for me, at least it will be a change of pace."

"Who says -" Thor's words were cut off as the door to the prison cell swung open with a loud creak. A uniformed guard walked in and announced that the king was ready to see them both. Immediately. The man affixed yet another pair of shackles to Loki's wrists.

The two brothers, one light, one dark, both silent, walked through the halls of the prison. They made their way to the throne room, and Loki looked around, surprised that no audience was in attendance. He was sure the whole of Asgard would want to witness this spectacle. Instead, it was only Odin, dressed casually, with Frigga standing by his side. Thor stayed by Loki's side as they approached the base of the steps leading to Odin's throne. As afraid as he was, Loki held his head straight and kept his expression neutral.

"Loki Odinson," the king began. Loki merely closed his eyes and forced himself to remain unaffected by the king's purposeful misnomer. "You stand before me accused of many atrocities. Countless lives were lost by your hands - innocent lives. You attempted to kill your own brother. What have you to say for yourself?"

Loki met the All Father's gaze defiantly, but stayed silent. He had nothing to say for himself.

"Will you allow me to speak for him, Father?" Thor voiced from his place at Loki's side. Loki looked at him sharply, but still kept his expression unreadable.

"What could you have to say, son? He has committed a grave act upon you, multiple times. Why would you speak for one who would see you dead?"

"He is my brother. Not by blood, but because you made him so. You saw something in him that was worth saving. I see that same thing still." At this Loki looked at Thor, a little taken aback by his candor.

"I cannot look past what he has done. Reparations must be made." Odin said.

Loki stood frozen in his spot as his would-be brother and his pretend father spoke of him as if he wasn't even there. He dared a quick glance at Frigga, though he regretted it immediately because the pained expression she wore drove a sharp pang through his heart.

"I believe Loki is not responsible for his actions." Thor explained. "He was with the Chitauri for some time before they sent him to Midgard to steal the Tesseract. They had to have influenced him, whether by some supernatural force, or other form of...persuasion."

The king seemed to consider this for a few moments before he spoke. "The Chitauri are skilled at deception and manipulation. They shielded Loki from our view the entire time he was there. I would not put it past them to bend him to their will." Odin turned to Loki, who was reeling from this revelation. They could not find him? Is that why no one had come to rescue him? Would they have come for him if they had known? "Is this true, Loki? Tell me what came to be while you were with them."

Still Loki remained silent. Thor looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to speak up. "Brother, please tell us. Father deserves to know the truth."

"He doesn't deserve to know anything!" A voice rang out from the far side of the room, punctuated by the sharp sounds of footsteps as the owner of the voice approached them. Loki turned, his face finally forming a true expression, one of awe and incredulity as Bucky strode forcefully toward them. He felt Thor's arm on his shoulder and glanced back to see him smiling warmly. Thor had brought Bucky here! Why?

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

Bucky was roused suddenly from a sound sleep. He sat upright and looked around, disoriented in the darkness, unsure of what had woken him. It took a few seconds for him to realize he'd fallen asleep in the room he'd been assigned in Stark's tower. Switching on the bedside light, he blinked into the sudden brightness for a few seconds before the door to his room swung open. Thor rushed in, looking large and regal in his Asgardian clothing. The last remnants of sleep fell away instantly and Bucky leapt up from the bed.

"Thor! What's happened? Is Loki okay?"

"He awaits my father's word, but I still fear for him. I am here to take you back with me, if you still wish to go," Thor said. "We must leave immediately."

"Of course I'm going!" Bucky's heart was racing. He was glad he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. He didn't want to waste another second. The pair traveled by elevator to the rooftop to meet the Bifrost. The large blond god wrapped his arm around Bucky tightly, limiting his ability to breathe, but Bucky scarcely noticed. He shut his eyes tightly and thought of Loki.

With barely a chance to regain his bearings after his trip through the very fabric of space, Thor tugged Bucky out of the gilded dome and to a pair of horses that were waiting for them on the newly rebuilt rainbow bridge. The gatekeeper watched them with interest, but offered no greeting to the human. Bucky climbed onto his horse and followed Thor to the palace. Once there, Thor instructed him to remain in a hall outside Odin's chambers.

"I am certain my father is ready to hear from Loki, but I wish to speak with him first. Wait here until I come for you."

"Let me come with you. Please." Bucky pleaded, but Thor shook his head.

"I have not told anyone, except Heimdall, of your presence here. I wish it to remain a secret until Loki is in front of the All Father. It will be too late to send you home then." Thor smiled at Bucky. "Trust me, Bucky. I have faith in my brother."

Bucky nodded, as much as he didn't like being kept from Loki, he begrudgingly accepted that it was best this way. Thor strode off to the prison, leaving Bucky with nothing to do but wait.

Bucky waited. He wasn't sure how long. Long enough to become very familiar with the hallway though, the intricate detail on the pillars, the knotwork style pattern to the floors. Long enough that he began to wonder if anxiety would be what finally killed him. No one came upon him, for which he was grateful, as he wouldn't know how to explain his being there. Finally, after Bucky began to doubt he'd ever see anyone, he heard footsteps. Unsure as to who it was, he hid around the corner. When the steps halted, and the door to the throne room opened, Bucky peeked around. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Loki, once again shackled. Before he could say anything though, the pair disappeared into the room. Bucky hung back, unsure what he should do. The door had been left ajar, so Bucky stood just outside, listening.

The Chitauri. Bucky recognized the name of the alien army. They'd had Loki captive? Is that what had happened to turn Loki mad? Bucky's heart broke more and more with each word said, until he couldn't hold back any longer. Loki was still refusing to help himself, but Bucky wouldn't let him go again without fighting for him.

Pushing open the door, Bucky shouted at Odin, who seemed unsurprised at his presence. "Sorry, uh...your highness, but it's true." Bucky continued, as he came forward to take his spot by Loki's other side. He didn't look at Loki, his eyes were focused straight at Odin. "You lost that right when you lied to him his whole life. When you sent away the one person who loved him more completely than anyone else could and forbade him to come after me. If anyone deserved the truth, it was Loki. You should have given it to him."

Bucky really hoped Odin wouldn't kill him.

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

Loki had just gaped at Bucky through his little speech, then looked back to Odin, wide-eyed with fear. He had never heard anyone speak so insolently to the king and he feared the reaction Bucky would get. But Odin merely gave a small nod, as if he had been expecting it the whole time.

"I have made many mistakes with Loki." At that he glanced back at Frigga, who merely raised an eyebrow as if impressed that he actually voiced the words aloud. Odin looked back to Loki. "I did what I believed to be best at the time. By withholding the truth about who you were, by sending Bucky away. You were reckless then, foolish to place your love, your future, in a human who would grow old and die in the blink of an eye. I did it to save you from yourself. From making poor decisions."

At this, Loki finally spoke up, albeit softly. "They were my decisions to make."

Odin regarded his adopted son with a doleful expression. "Even the wisest kings are allowed to err in their ways. For what it is worth, I am sorry, Loki. But that does not forgive your own malicious transgressions." He stepped closer to Loki, head raised with authority. "The Chitauri, what did they do to you? Tell me now, Loki, or I will have no choice but to find you fully responsible. I am feeling lenient, but I still have to uphold the law of this realm."

Loki swallowed thickly. The memories begin to swirl in his head, of the Chitauri and the tortures they inflicted on him. He had been successful in blocking them until this point, and remembering what he'd gone through, talking about it, was not something he ever wanted to do. A warmth enveloped his hand suddenly and he looked down at Bucky's hands, closed over his. Loki looked at Bucky's face and every defense he'd built came crashing down at the emotion he saw pooling in those blue eyes. His knees gave out and he sank to the floor, his chains clanking loudly, though he barely heard them. Both Bucky and Thor knelt at his side, the first still holding his hand and the second laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay, brother." Thor said gently.

"I love you, Loki. No matter what." Bucky insisted, his words soothing Loki more than any tonic ever could.

Loki took a deep breath and without looking up, began to recount exactly what the Chitauri had done to him when they found him. After his fall, he had been nearly completely broken, physically and emotionally. The Chitauri, under the direction of Thanos and the Other, continued to tear him apart, piece by piece, until he was truly nothing. A shell of a man. The part of him that was "Loki" had been reduced to a tiny pebble, locked away in head, buried, forgotten. Then they had worked on rebuilding him, shaping him, with relentless force, into their perfect soldier. Using his vices against him, skillfully weaving their poison into his brain, they ensured that not only would he deliver them the Tesseract, but that he'd believe he wanted to do it.

By the time Loki finished, tears flowed freely from almost everyone in the room. Only Odin and Thor remained stoic. Thor gripped Mjolnir with rigid, white-knuckled ferocity, too overcome with rage for tears. Odin remained inscrutable, appeared to be deep in thought. Loki wiped his eyes with a chained hand, and chanced a look at the All Father. He was not surprised at Odin's seeming indifference to what he'd heard, and Loki lowered his head back down.

Thor spoke forcefully, standing to face the king. "Father, we must go after these monsters. They need to pay for what they've done to Loki. They are the ones to blame here!" After a few moments where Odin said nothing, frustration bloomed. "What say you, father?!"

Odin blinked, stepped back and turned, his expression still guarded. When he spoke, it was with a quiet authority. "Take Loki back to his chambers. I will assign a guard to ensure he remains there. Bucky will stay with him, as further motivation to stay put." The old king looked down at the broken man on the floor. "I feel as if I am a great fool for trusting you, Loki. Please do not prove me so." Frigga stepped forward and placed a grateful hand on her husband's shoulder.

Loki sat in silent disbelief, uncomprehending. His heart too torn to shreds to allow any hope to filter through. Bucky only watched Loki, waiting on his reaction.

Again, it was Thor who finally spoke up. "Father...? What does this mean? Is Loki free?"

"No. Not yet. I need to decide the right course of action. This is not a time for hasty decisions, and in the meantime, I see no reason for Loki to suffer more punishment than he already has." With those words, Odin, with Frigga on his arm, retreated from the room, leaving the three men in stunned silence.

Thor and Bucky helped Loki to his feet, and he leaned on them heavily, relief and exhaustion taking their toll. The All Father's words and leniency were likely the only apology Loki would receive, and Loki was frankly surprised to even have those. He grimly noted that Odin had not unbound his magic, but found even that mattered little. Bucky was there, at his side, taking him not to a dank, dark cell, but to his old rooms. Oh, there was so much that needed to be said between he and Bucky. So many apologies Loki needed to make. He only hoped it was not too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate typos with a passion, so PLEASE let me know if you see one!!


End file.
